Life to Blood
by Night of StarClan
Summary: The fight against the Dark Forest is lost. Firestar was killed by Tigerstar before Lionblaze and the others could stop him. But lately a strange ginger tom appears. And what's with the blood-empty prey they find? Even StarClan can't help this time.
1. Prologue

**WarriorCats is really the greatest book-series ever, at least in my opinion, so I've just started to write down what popped into my mind today. I'm curious to how it will turn out in the end.**

**WarriorCats belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>A scream echoed through the night and then the open land was covered by battling cats. Tall and small, swift and strong, cats with thick fur, cats with fur that was still soaked with water, they all fought side by side to defeat their enemies. Shadowy cats with no feelings, no respect for the warrior code, the cats that had cost the fighters many clan-mates. In the middle off the whole fight fought two toms. One with bright ginger fur and sparkling green eyes and a dark-brown tabby tom with cold amber eyes.<p>

"You're losing this fight", spat the dark tom.

"We won't", hissed the ginger tom back. "We have all four of them."

The dark warrior laughed evilly and attacked. The two toms rolled over the ground, sometimes even between other fighting cats. Everyone backed off when this happened. Neither wanted to risk attacking his own leader. Suddenly they broke apart and the dark tabby pinned the ginger tom down.

"It's over for the clans", hissed the dark tom. "If you have those four doesn't matter, or have you forgotten your precious StarClans recent prophecy? If I recall right it was: _The power of the four strong, but a spark of Thunders Fire will unleash their power."_

"Come to the point", yowled one cat on the ginger tom's side.

The tabby laughed loudly and raised one claw.

"With that I'll take the last life of the Fire of ThunderClan", called the tabby tom.

His claws went down and even before they slashed into the ginger tom's throat the cats of ThunderClan screeched in agony. With satisfaction in his eyes the dark tabby jumped down from the body of his oldest enemy and heard a white tom calling: "ShadowClan retreat!" Two other cats called the same, but froze when the now leaderless clan stood its ground.

"ThunderClan will never give up", yowled another dark tabby-tom. He took a step forward and hissed: "Firestars death shall not be for nothing. ThunderClan ATTACK!"

With that the fight began once more.


	2. Chapter 1

**First things first. Like in every other of my Fic's, if you find mistakes, please tell me, but don't be mea with it. I will try to do better when you say something, but i don't want just: This is wrong...that should be so...You did that wrong...I know that there will be a few mistakes since English isn't my first language, it's German.**

**Well, that was what i wanted to say.**

**WarriorCats doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ThunderClan<strong>_

**Leader**: _Bramblestar_ – dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes – Mentor of Strawberrypaw

**Deputy**: _Cloudtail_ – long-haired white tom with blue eyes – Mentor of Windpaw

**Medicine Cat**: _Jayfeather_ – grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes – Mentor of Hailstorm

**Warriors**:

_Greystripe_-long-haired grey tom

_Dustpelt_-dark brown tabby tom

_Sandstorm_-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Brackenfur_-golden brown tabby tom

_Sorreltail_-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes – Mentor of Honeypaw

_Millie_-striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Leafpool_-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

_Spiderleg_-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Birchfall_-light brown tabby tom – Mentor of Stonepaw

_Whitewing_-white she-cat with green eyes

_Berrynose_-cream-colored tom

_Hazeltail_-small grey-and-white she-cat – Mentor of Sunpaw

_Poppyfrost_-tortoiseshell she-cat

_Cinderheart_-grey tabby she-cat

_Lionblaze_-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Hollyleaf_ – black she-cat with green eyes – Mentor of Rainbowpaw

_Foxleap_-reddish tabby tom

_Rosepetal_-dark cream she-cat

_Dovewing_-pale grey she-cat with blue eyes – Mentor of Pinepaw

_Ivypool_-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes - Birdpaw

_Cherryclaw_ – ginger she-cat

_Molefoot_ – brown- and cream-furred tom

_Frosttail_ – light-grey she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

_Hailstorm_ – grey and black tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Windpaw_ – black-brown-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Stonepaw_ – pale grey tom with amber eyes

_Pinepaw_ – pale brown tom with blue eyes

_Birdpaw_ – light-brown tabby she-cat

_Rainbowpaw_ – tortoiseshell-spotted she-cat

_Honeypaw_ – yellow she-cat with green eyes

_Sunpaw_ – pale ginger tabby tom

_Strawberrypaw_ – fiery-ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**:

_Brightheart_-white she-cat with ginger patches

_Ferncloud_-pale grey she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

_Squirrelflight_-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**:

_Mousefur_-small dusky brown she-cat

_Daisy_-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader**: _Blackstar_-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw – Mentor of Cloudpaw

**Deputy**: _Tawnypelt_-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes – Mentor of Mintpaw

**Medicine** **Cat**: _Littlecloud_-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

_Oakfur_-small brown tom

_Toadfoot_-dark brown tom

_Applefur_-mottled brown she-cat

_Crowfrost_-black-and-white tom (Dark Forest) – Mentor of Berrypaw

_Ratscar_-brown tom with long scar across his back

_Snowbird_-pure white she-cat

_Olivenose_-tortoiseshell she-cat

_Scorchfur_-dark grey tom – Mentor of Darkpaw

_Redwillow_-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

_Tigerheart_-dark brown tabby tom (Dark Forest)

_Dawnpelt_-cream-furred she-cat

_Ferretclaw_-cream-and-grey tom

_Ivytail_-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices**:

_Darkpaw_ – dark-grey she-cat

_Mintpaw_ – pale-grey she-cat

_Berrypaw_ – brown and cream tabby tom

_Cloudpaw_ – grey and white spotted tom

**Queens**:

_Kinkfur_-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

_Pinenose_-black she-cat

**Elders**:

_Cedarheart_-dark grey tom

_Tallpoppy_-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

_Snaketail_-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: _Onestar_-brown tabby tom – Mentor of Dashpaw

**Deputy**: _Crowfeather_-dark grey tom

**Medicine** **Cat**: _Kestrelflight_-mottled grey tom

**Warriors**:

_Owlwhisker_-light brown tabby tom

_Whitetail_-small white she-cat (Dark Forest)

_Nightcloud_-black she-cat

_Gorsetail_-very pale grey-and-white tom with blue eyes (Dark Forest)

_Weaselfur_-ginger tom with white paws

_Leaftail_-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

_Antpelt_-brown tom with one black ear

_Emberfoot_-gray tom with two dark paws

_Heathertail_-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Breezepelt_-black tom with amber eyes (Dark Forest) – Mentor of Eaglepaw

_Sedgewhisker_-light brown tabby she-cat

_Swallowtail_-dark grey she-cat – Mentor of Willowpaw

_Whiskertail_-light brown tom

_Boulderpelt_-large pale grey tom

**Apprentices**:

_Willowpaw_ – light-grey tom

_Eaglepaw_ – brown tabby tom

_Dashpaw_ – golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Queens**:

_Sunstrike_-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Elders**:

_Webfoot_-dark grey tabby tom

_Tornear_-tabby tom

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader**: _Mistystar_-grey she-cat with blue eyes – Mentor of Lakepaw

**Deputy**: _Reedwhisker_-black tom

**Medicine** **Cat**: _Willowshine_ – grey tabby she-cat – Mentor of Fogpaw

**Warriors**:

_Graymist_-pale grey tabby she-cat

_Icewing_-white she-cat with blue eyes (Dark Forest)

_Minnowtail_-dark grey she-cat – Mentor of Treepaw

_Duskfur_-brown tabby she-cat

_Pebblefoot_-mottled grey tom

_Mallownose_-light brown tabby tom

_Robinwing_-tortoiseshell-and-white tom (Dark Forest) – Mentor of Smokepaw

_Grasspelt_-light brown tom

_Hollowtail_-dark brown tabby tom – Mentor of Leafpaw

_Mossyheart_-brown-and-white she-cat

_Rushstorm_-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**:

_Smokepaw_ – black tom with green eyes

_Lakepaw_ – light- and dark-grey spotted she-cat

_Fogpaw_ – white-silver tom

_Treepaw_ – dark-brown tom

_Leafpaw_ – ginger she-cat

**Queens**:

_Petalfur_-grey-and-white she-cat

_Troutfur_-pale grey tabby she-cat

**Elders**:

_Pouncetail_-ginger-and-white tom

_Mosspelt_-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p>Anxiously a dark-brown tabby tom paced through a camp. His fur hung from his skinny figure and his amber eyes had a nervous glance.<p>

"Bramblestar?"

The tom's head shot upwards and his gaze fixed on a small ginger she-cat with green eyes. The tom's heart ached at the similarity she had with her father.

"Yes Strawberrypaw?"

"Is, is it true that they sometimes take apprentices to train them and that they come back completely different?" Bramblestar used all he had to not to wince. That was exactly the reason he was so worried. They could choose any apprentice of his clan and he was afraid because she looked so much like her father, Strawberrypaw would be chosen.

"I'm afraid yes. Do you see Frosttail over there?" The leader gestured to a light-grey she-cat with white paws and cold ice-blue eyes. Strawberrypaw nodded. "She was once chosen. None of us saw her for five moons, then she was brought back. But she was different. She'd been a cheerful young apprentice. Now she's cold and cruel, like all of Tigerstars cats."

Strawberrypaw shivered and Bramblestar licked over her head gently.

"I…I don't want anyone else as mentor Bramblestar. You're the greatest mentor a cat can get", whimpered the young she-cat. Bramblestar's heart broke at this and he whispered: "You are the greatest apprentice a cat can get Strawberrypaw, but…it isn't my decision who they take with them." The apprentice nodded shakily and Bramblestar advised softly: "Go to your mother and siblings Strawberrypaw. If one of you is chosen, then spent at least your time with your family." Nodding shakily the ginger she-cat padded over to the warriors den. A pale ginger she-cat sat in front of it, her dull-green eyes lovingly directed on the pale-ginger tom and a yellow she-cat. Bramblestar sighed and whispered: "Those kits are the only reason Sandstorm is still alive. She took Firestars death the hardest…understandable. They were mates."

He shook his head and wondered who would be able to stop Sandstorm from suicide if one of her kits was chosen. With a deep sigh the leader padded towards the healers den, his thoughts wandering around. Much had changed after the Dark Forest had won. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing and Hollyleaf hadn't been able to use their powers against Tigerstar after Firestars death, the clans had lost. Tigerstar had killed many cats and then forced Bramblestar to go to Moonpool. Every hope that Firestar had more lives left than Tigerstar thought vanished with Bramblestar receiving nine lives and his leader name. If Firestar had just had one more life left, he would've just received eight. Now the clans were forced to live under Tigerstars order.

Every quarter moon a warrior of the Dark Forest came, claiming half of the fresh-kill pile for Tigerstar. At full moon the clans still met on the island, but only to give their reports to Tigerstar and every second moon the four days before full moon Tigerstar came to inspect everything by himself. Sometimes he took apprentices away then. Bramblestar swallowed tears when he remembered the shock and sadness on Greystripes and Millie's faces when Tigerstar took Frosttail away from them. Now that the she-cat was back, Tigerstar could take another apprentice and Bramblestar truly feared one of Firestars kits would become the next victim. He mostly hoped Tigerstar wouldn't choose Strawberrypaw. She didn't just look exactly like her father, she was exactly like him.

"Bramblestar, what do you want?"

Hailstorms soft question snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at the grey-black tabby tom. He was Frosttail's brother and Jayfeathers apprentice. "I'm trying to get my thoughts away from what's going to happen today", answered the leader with a sigh. "You mean that Tigerstar might take away another apprentice?", asked the tom.

"Might", interrupted Jayfeathers voice and the grey furred healer stepped towards them. His blind eyes burned with hate and he hissed: "Now that they are apprentices Tigerstar will surely chose Strawberrypaw, Sunpaw or Honeypaw. And with all I know it's obvious who he'll choose." Bramblestar winced. He knew Jayfeather was right. Tigerstar would, to hurt ThunderClan deeply, most likely chose Strawberrypaw.

"I wish I could protect her from this", stated the leader sadly. "Though I know I can't and…"

He was interrupted when he heard a familiar yowl. A short growl escaped his throat and he jumped up. Hawkfrosts voice was too familiar to him. Bramblestar raced onto the clearing and ordered: "Queens and kits into the nursery, elders into their dens, apprentices in one row in front of their dens, same for the warriors."

Taking deep breaths to calm himself Bramblestar watched how his clan followed his orders. The moment everything was set three warriors appeared in the entrance and Bramblestar took all his self-control to not growl at them.

The first one to walk in was Tigerstar himself. The dark-tabby tom grinned at Bramblestar and padded up to the ThunderClan leader with the same fur.

Hawkfrost walked in next. His tabby pelt shone in the leaf-bare sun and his eyes held a mischievous shine. The last warrior to come made Bramblestar's heart ache. It was one of the few living cats of the Dark Forest. The reason his sister almost killed herself. A tom that looked like Bramblestar and Tigerstar.

Tigerheart, Tawnypelt's son.

The moment he had taken place Bramblestar swallowed his pride and bowed his head to his father.

"Tigerstar", greeted the tabby tom with all the respect he was able to give the traitorous tom. Tigerstar nodded as well and said: "I'm sure you know that I'm not here to just inspect your Clan."

Bramblestar avoided Tigerstars eyes, but nodded and walked up to the apprentices. Tigerstar laughed and stated: "I see a few new faces since the last time you introduced the apprentices to me." "In four moons a lot of things can change", answered Bramblestar calmly and stepped behind the apprentices. He motioned to each of them with his tail and said their names. The first one was a black-brown-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

"This is Windpaw, daughter of Dovewing and Tigerheart."

Bramblestar almost had to bit his tongue to not growl at the name of his nephew. Dovewing still loved him, but she also hated him since he forced her to get these kits with him. With a hidden sigh he gestured to a pale grey tom with amber eyes and then a pale brown tom with blue eyes. "Those are her brothers Stonepaw and Pinepaw."

Walking up to the next two cats he gestured first to the light-brown tabby she-cat and then to the tortoiseshell-spotted she-cat. "Those two are Birdpaw and Rainbowpaw, daughters of Brackenfur and Sorreltail." Now the leader had to force himself to move on when he reached the three youngest apprentices.

"Those three are Honeypaw", he gestured to the yellow she-cat. "Sunpaw", he gestured to the pale ginger tom. "…and Strawberrypaw." Bramblestar paused after he had gestured at his own apprentice, then he went on: "Sandstorm and Firestar are their parents."

Like he expected Tigerstar's eyes shone at his words and the dark tom eyed the three siblings. Sunpaw and Honeypaw winced back. With a heavy gulp Bramblestar couldn't do anything but watch when Strawberrypaw's gaze suddenly hardened and she stepped in front of her siblings. Though he felt proud of her bravery, Bramblestar was scared out of his mind. Tigerstar laughed at the move of the she-cat and hissed: "We're gonna take _her_ with us."

Bramblestar winced at this, but bent his head. In fear and shame, not respect. He saw a flash of pale ginger fur and before he could stop her, Sandstorm raced over the clearing. Bramblestar tried to order her back, but then she was already tackled down by Greystripe and Dustpelt. She yowled in fear, pain and rage, but the two warriors held her tight. Tigerstar laughed evilly at the sight, then he spat.

"We'll be going!" He walked off, then hissed: "You too Strawberrypaw." The she-cat cast a scared look at her mentor, who could do nothing but give her a nod to go on. Slowly Strawberrypaw followed Tigerstar out of the camp, Tigerheart and Hawkfrost followed soon and for a few heartbeats the clearing was dead-silent. Then Sandstorm screeched, threw Greystripe and Dustpelt off and lunged for her leader. The leader didn't even try to dodge. Sandstorm tackled him down and spat: "How could you?"

Tears streamed down the she-cats face while her claws pierced into the tabby tom's body. Amber and green eyes met and he answered softly: "You know I couldn't have stopped him. If he hadn't taken her, it would've been Sunpaw or Honeypaw."

"But she's my only daughter who looks exactly like _him_, who _is_ exactly like _him_!"

Bramblestar winced at the pain in her words and then Greystripe pulled her slowly away from her leader. "Sandstorm", soothed the grey tom. "I know how you feel, but there is nothing we can do. You have still Honeypaw, Sunpaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool." The oldest she-cat under Bramblestar's warriors nodded slowly, then she padded back into the warrior-den. Her tail was pulled through the dust and Bramblestar called: "Cloudtail!"

His deputy appeared next to him and the dark-brown tabby ordered: "As long as Sandstorm doesn't ask for it, keep her out of all duties for the next few days. She'll need time." The white warrior nodded and called Lionblaze, Whitewing and Foxleap to go on dawn-patrol. Bramblestar numbly padded up to his den and mumbled: "Oh StarClan when have you left us. Are you really still with us?"

"Doubting StarClan now?"

Bramblestar spun around. A dark ginger she-cat with one white paw pressed her muzzle against his.

"Squirrelflight aren't you supposed to be in the nursery", asked the leader while he eyed her thick belly. She would be kitting soon. Squirrelflight licked over his nose and meant sadly: "I needed to make sure you are alright. My mate lost his apprentice after all…When our kits are born Tigerstar surely will choose one of them, not?" Bramblestar sighed and nodded.

"He's always choosing the apprentice, whose loss will be the hardest for the clan. First the daughter of Firestars best friend, now Firestars own daughter and I'm sadly very sure the kit of Firestars daughter will be chosen as well." Squirrelflight sighed deeply and whispered: "When did it go wrong?"

"Huh?"

"When did it go wrong so we lost the fight?"

Shrugging his heavy shoulders the tom sighed and whispered: "Go back into the nursery Squirrelflight." The she-cat nodded and turned back around. Sighing once more he remembered how she'd almost never done what he'd ordered her too, now she followed without arguing. But she wasn't the only cat who had changed. They all had. Shaking his head Bramblestar once more tried to make his way to his den when he saw it.

A flash of ginger fur, almost too fast for him to see.

Not just ginger fur, a fire-like ginger only two cats he knew possessed.

Strawberrypaw was too small for being the owner of this fur.

That saved…

Bramblestar shook his head and he whispered: "Now I'm starting to lose it. Firestar is dead. I have to get my mind off of him."


	3. Chapter 2

**English isn't my first language. It's german. I am from Austria and I'm learning English at school.**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and not me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"<p>

The leader's eyes shot open and he slowly stood up, shook his fur and padded out of his den. It had been Lionblaze who had yowled his name. Fast the brown tabby tom made his way down onto the clearing until he stood in front of the big golden tabby. When it came to size Lionblaze was almost beating him. He wanted to smirk at this thought, but the nervousness and confusion in Lionblaze' gaze stopped him and he asked: "Lionblaze what's wrong?"

Lionblaze stepped from one paw onto the other and said: "I…I can't really explain or describe it. Be-Better you just look at it by yourself."

Lionblaze turned to walk to the entrance where the rest of the Dawn patrol waited. Something lay between Whitewing and Foxleap. Both warriors looked disturbed and confused. Bramblestar followed the golden warrior and finally realised that the thing between the other two was a vole, though he didn't understand what was so disturbing. Whitewing stepped back a bit and Bramblestar asked: "What is so disturbing about a vole?"

"Just…just look", said Foxleap nervously and gestured to the vole's neck. Slowly Bramblestar padded closer and took a careful look. His eyes widened when he saw it. The vole had two holes in its neck.

"What with the great StarClan", exclaimed Frosttail. Bramblestar cast the she-cat an angry look and gnarled: "Quiet Frosttail. Not every cat of the clan needs to know."

The she-cat growled back, but spun around and dashed out of the camp. Deep sighs came from the four cats around the voles and Whitewing asked: "What did Tigerstar just do to her?" Bramblestar shrugged and once again his thoughts went back to Strawberrypaw. What would Tigerstar do to his apprentice? He really didn't want Strawberrypaw to become like Frosttail. "…you think?"

Bramblestar blinked and asked: "What have you said Lionblaze?" The warrior gave him a knowing glare and then repeated: "What do you think?" He gestured to the vole. With a shudder the leader examined the vole once again and scanned the holes.

"Can they come from…fangs?", asked Whitewing.

"Possibly", mumbled Bramblestar. "But the only animals with such fangs I know about are bats and I can't believe that bats can be this big."

"That's not the weirdest thing though", argued Foxleap.

"Not?"

The reddish-brown tom shook his head and answered: "No, look at the belly. We cut it open because the vole felt strange."

Foxleap unsheathed his claws and cute into the vole's belly once more. Nothing came out. Bramblestar carefully felt into the cut and gasped: "Everything dry." The three warriors nodded and Whitewing stated: "It's like that vole never possessed any blood, or it was drained from it." A shiver ran down Bramblestar's back and he ordered: "Burry that thing, somewhere out of the camp. When you ever find something like that again tell me and then bury it. I don't want the whole clan to worry about this as well. We are troubled enough."

The three warriors nodded and Whitewing and Foxleap left to bury the vole while Lionblaze stayed behind. After a while the golden tom said: "I can understand it's hard for you Bramblestar, but you need to concentrate on the clan. You can't go on grieving after Strawberrypaw."

Lionblaze' and Bramblestar's amber eyes met and the leader answered: "I know that very well Lionblaze, though it is an harder task than you might think. It's like losing Firestar a second time. Though your grandfather, I lost my former mentor out there, one of the reasons I took Strawberrypaw to be my apprentice."

Lionblaze nodded and softer Bramblestar added: "Go to Cinderheart, I have the feeling she'll need you soon."

Lionblaze nodded and dashed off. With a small smile Bramblestar's eyes followed him. After Cinderheart had finally accepted where her position was both warriors were finally happy. A purr rose up in his throat when the two touched noses and disappeared in the warriors den. "I can't wait to see their kits", purred a new voice. Bramblestar turned around and came face to face with Hollyleaf. "I wish I could say the same", answered the tabby tom. "But with Tigerstar I start to wish that no ThunderClan she-cat will ever have a litter again." Hollyleaf glanced at him sadly and asked: "You're taking Strawberrypaw's loss quite hard."

Bramblestar felt like a little kit at the moment. He was leader, supposed to be there for his Clan and now his warriors had to support him.

"We do it gladly."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking Bramblestar. You are a great leader. Probably the only cat who would've managed to replace Firestar in times like this. We all gladly help you when you need help. You are just a cat after all."

He laughed and asked: "You learned how to hold such speeches in the tunnels, not?"

Hollyleaf smirked and padded off. Bramblestar sighed but a smile still played upon his features. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes. Had that been?

He dashed out of the camp and looked around. Again a flash of ginger fur caught his attention and he dashed after it. This happened a few times and one time Bramblestar saw the figure long enough to be sure that it was too big for Strawberrypaw. That again left just Firestar. There weren't many cats with fiery-ginger fur like the former leader had had it. But that was impossible. Firestar was dead, lost his all of his nine lives. Narrowing his eyes he silently called: "Fi-Firestar, is that you?"

As answer another flash of ginger fur came from his right side and again he dashed towards it, to find himself in front of a small pile of prey. Confused the brown tabby examined it and looked around. Opening his jaws he took a deep breath. No cat-scent was on this prey. With examining them more carefully he realised that none of this small animals was killed by biting into its throat. No, their throats were either cleanly cut open by claws or their necks were broken. Bramblestar looked around once more.

"Fi-Firestar?"

No answer this time, not even a flash of ginger fur.

_Who caught this prey? And why in such an unusual way?_, wondered the leader. Carefully he picked the prey up and looked around once more. No attack. _Why would someone leave prey here and lead me towards it_?

Slowly, always glancing around, Bramblestar made his way back to camp. He padded in and let the prey fall atop of the small pile. He felt warm inside. Whoever left this prey had given his clan-mates a night with full stomach. Yawning Bramblestar realised how dark it already was. He hadn't slept long. The dawn-patrol had come back shortly before sunset already. Bramblestar climbed up the cliff, but froze when he heard movement in his den. The almost same moment the noises in his den stopped.

Slowly, with unsheathed claws, the leader snuck up to his den. He was about to look into it, when a ginger blur dashed past him and jumped over the whole clearing. Unclear he saw the outlining of a ginger cat before it disappeared over the trees. Bramblestar's mouth hung agape. The figure had glanced back shortly. And then Bramblestar had seen them. Familiar deep green eyes, surrounded by the flame-like fur.

"But that's impossible", whispered the leader. "How can he be alive? I…I saw him die. I saw how Tigerstar slashed through his throat. I received nine live. How can Firestar be alive? He…"

Trailing off Bramblestar made a decision and fast climbed up the cliff. When he was atop of it he met Molefoot.

"Bramblestar", greeted the young warrior. Bramblestar greeted back and said: "Molefoot if any cat is looking for me, I'm at Moonpool."

With that he raced off already. He felt Molefoot's dumbstruck gaze on his back, but ignored it and dashed forward, pushed himself to his limits. He needed to reach Moonpool before the night was over. Fast he darted through the territory, dodged brambles and jumped over fallen trees. Bramblestar knew the territory almost blind. He smiled when the wind rushed through his pelt and the cool night-air calmed his nerves. When he was running like that he remembered the many night-patrols he'd done with Firestar when he was still an apprentice. The leader smiled at the memory.

Firestar had taken him onto more night-patrols because Bramblestar had known how he had to beg to get Firestar to give in. Sit down, make you as small as possible, place your tail around your paws and look up at the ginger leader with big eyes. Firestar had always given in. Of course this had only worked while he'd been an apprentice and smaller than Firestar. In his last moon as apprentice he'd already almost reached his leaders size.

Bramblestar was thrown out of his memories when he tripped over something new. He fell and rolled over the ground, but came back onto his paws fast. Allowing his curiosity to get the best of him he padded closer to what he'd tripped over, to back away with a strangled gasp. It was a dead fox. Probably a few days dead already. But that wasn't what shocked the leader like this. It were the holes. The same holes he'd seen on the vole's neck were on the fox's. He gulped and carefully cut open the stomach of the animal. Dry, just like the vole. Bramblestar gulped once more and thought; _What kind of monster is this? Draining animals from their blood?_

Suddenly a cold wind remembered him why he was out here in the middle of the night. Forcing his eyes away from the fox he began to run once more. Bramblestar gasped hard when he finally reached the Moonpool and nearly collapsed there before he was able to touch the water with his nose. He managed it and the next moment his exhaustion caught up and he fell asleep. When the tabby tom opened his eyes, he found himself on a place he hadn't expected.

"Four-Fourtrees?", wondered Bramblestar out loud. "I…I thought it was destroyed."

"It was", answered a new voice. Bluestar walked up to him and explained: "The place you see here is created out of your and every other cats memories of Fourtrees. But it will never be entirely like…the original."

Bluestar sunk her head and Bramblestar touched her shoulder with his nose.

"The original will never be again", whispered the she-cat and gave him a sly smile. "But the clans will go on. I know it."

Bramblestar snorted and argued: "How shall the clans go on with Tigerstar doing…"

He trailed off when something came to mind he hadn't thought of in the first place. Tigerstar could see into StarClan. He would know what he was saying. Bluestar smiled a bit more and said calming: "Do not worry Bramblestar. This place isn't StarClan, but a memory. Tigerstar cannot see what we're doing here. So question what you came for."

"Well…" Bramblestar shifted with his paws uncomfortably. "It…might sound ridiculous but…well…I-I saw…I saw Firestar today."

Bluestar looked at him wide-eyed and whispered: "Go on."

"Well, the first time was after Tigerstar took Strawberrypaw away, though I more saw a flash of flame-like ginger fur. The second time was after Lionblaze, Whitewing and Foxleap showed me the vole they found on patrol. I saw a flash of ginger fur again and followed it. Once I was sure that the figure was too big to be Strawberrypaw I called Firestars name and in answer another flash of fur brought me to a small pile of prey. I'm not going to start on how unusual the prey was killed.

However, I took it back to camp and went to go to sleep when I heard strange noises from my den. I slowly padded up to it and the second I was about to look into it a fiery-ginger blur ran past me, jumped over the whole clearing and landed on a branch of a tree. Then I saw the cat the first time completely. Though it was still blurry the cat had Firestars size and fur and then…it looked back and…and I-I saw…his eyes. Firestars eyes. Then the figure disappeared over the trees. Bluestar am I going crazy?"

Bluestar was silent, then she answered: "Though I cannot explain what you saw, I am very sure you're not losing your sanity Bramblestar. We never got to find out why Firestar never joined us. The moment Tigerstar slashed through his throat we all got ready to take him with us, but then in a heartbeat he was just gone. We looked at him clearly. He was still breathing and alive, but…gone for us…no matter what we tried, we couldn't reach him.

It…we can even more the less feel kitty pets but…with Firestar it was like he never existed, yet there he was, taking his last breaths. Lately we often felt flashes of his mind. Lie he was trying to reach us, but never managed it. Those flashes were too short for us to react. We tried, but were always to slow."

Bluestar fixed her ice-blue eyes on him and meowed keenly: "Whatever you saw Bramblestar, the possibility that it was Firestar is very high. He is still somewhere down there."

Bramblestar was at loss for words. He hadn't imagined it. It really could've been ThunderClans former leader?

"You should go", stated Bluestar. "Tigerstar will soon find out that you came to the Moonpool. When he asks why, say you were worried about Strawberrypaw."

With that Bluestar disappeared and Bramblestar woke up. He groggily sat up and blinked a few times to wake up. Then Bluestar's words repeated in his head: _"Whatever you saw Bramblestar, the possibility that it was Firestar is very high. He is still somewhere down there."_

New energy rushed through him and with a determinate growl he thought; _Firestar, when you're really somewhere out there, then I'll find you and help you to find your peace. _

_I vow it here at Moonpool with StarClan watching over me._


	4. Chapter 3

**Did you like it that Firestar appears more and more often in the story? I really miss him...okay, then again, he's my favourite character.**

**Well, Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Bramblestar always gazed around while he snuck through ThunderClan Territory. It had been a quarter moon since he'd visited Moonpool and he hadn't seen anything of the former leader of ThunderClan. Nonetheless he always remained alerted. A flash of ginger could always dash past him. He knew, whatever happened to Firestar, the former leader moved, even with a speed where he was just a blur, unusual silent. Glancing around once more he crouched down and snuck up to the vole he'd scented. He jumped and caught it. A smile played on his features. The fact that he was always alerted lately made him better with hunting as well.<p>

Suddenly a twig broke and the tabby froze. He strained his ears and almost growled when the wind blew his scent into the direction he heard silent movement from. Another twig broke, this time much closer. The tabby tom unsheathed his claws and tensed. The bush behind him rustled and he spun around and lunged at whoever was behind him. A familiar voice reached his ears when he heard a yelp and he scrambled away from the tom he'd attacked immediately.

Tigerheart glared at him angrily and spat: "What was that all about?"

"My apologize", said Bramblestar and bent his head. Unseen he rolled his eyes before he explained: "My scent was blown towards you. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was a rogue or a loner."

Tigerheart growled at him but kept it with that and said: "I'm just here to get you to the island."

"The island", questioned Bramblestar confused. Tigerstar never allowed anyone there, nor was anyone except for him on it. The only time other cats were there was at the gathering. "The gathering was a few days ago."

Tigerheart shrugged and said: "What do I know. I'm the highest ranked Clan-cat under Tigerstar's warriors and I still don't know everything as well." Bramblestar wanted to laugh at his words, but held back and asked: "Can I inform the clan about it?" "You have to", answered Tigerheart." Tigerstar wants your deputy, medicine cat and your three oldest warriors there as well."

The leaders eyes widened at this, but he stood up and walked back to camp. The vole in his jaws he remembered how he'd learned to not argue with any warrior of Tigerstar and to follow. Though his fur hid it, his stomach was scarred to no end. Two times he lost lives because of the torture, then Tigerstar had been furious and shouted with the warriors he had had to torture him. Bramblestar realised one thing after the second time. No matter how much control the other tabby had, he needed the leaders or the clans wouldn't follow. At this Bramblestar had even smiled after he'd woken up.

The leader shook his head to concentrate on what was about to happen. He and Tigerheart reached the camp entrance and walked in. Ignoring the nervous gazes of his cats when they saw Tigerheart, Bramblestar called Cloudtail. The deputy appeared next to him and he ordered: "Get Sandstorm, Greystripe and Dustpelt and wait with them and Tigerheart for me and Jayfeather."

Blue eyes met amber ones in concern and Bramblestar read the question he was asking himself to. _Why?_ Then Cloudtail nodded and stiffly walked up to the warrior den. While he watched the white tom Firestar infiltrated his mind once again. Bluestar's words echoed within his head while he walked up to Jayfeather's den. _"Whatever you saw Bramblestar, the possibility that it was Firestar is very high. He is still somewhere down there."_ Those words repeated themselves over and over since he'd returned from the Moonpool. He wondered if he should tell Jayfeather about what he saw and what Bluestar said, but decided against it. The healer was already troubled enough.

"Jayfeather?", called Bramblestar. He received no answer.

"Jayfeather! Jay… StarClan no!"

In front of him, on the dusty ground, lay a grey tom. The healers blind eyes darted towards him and he groaned: "Bra-Bramblestar, I…I caught it…Daisy's strange ill-illness. Ge-get Hailstorm. He…"

Bramblestar didn't hear the end of the sentence. He already darted out onto the clearing. "From all the times where this could happen", growled the brown tabby. When he burst out he called: "Where is Hailstorm?"

"I'm here", called the medicine-cat apprentice and appeared out of the nursery. "Jayfeather caught Daisy's illness. It's bad", announced the leader. Hailstorm's eyes widened and the next moment he darted past his leader and into the den of his Mentor. Tigerheart growled at this and said: "Get your medicine cat here! We don't have all day!"

Bramblestar growled loudly now, rage filling him. "We leave when I decide it's time", spat the leader angrily. "Daisy almost died from this illness. It's a wonder that Jayfeather even found a cure. I won't even his path to StarClan by dragging him onto a meeting. Neither will I take Hailstorm with me. Jayfeather is too weak to take care of himself."

Tigerheart stared at him wide-eyed, then he growled and crouched down. "Care to repeat that", threatened the ShadowClan warrior.

"Ever", spat Bramblestar back. Tigerheart was about to lung at him, when Dovewing jumped between and growled: "Bramblestar is right. We can't afford to lose our healer Tigerheart. If you want to kill him, you have to kill me first!" Tigerheart hesitated, then unsheathed his claws. Suddenly Ivypool joined her sister and said: "I won't watch you killing any cat of ThunderClan either. You have to kill me too." "Me as well", called Brightheart from the nursery. "As will I block your path", growled Greystripe. Sandstorm and Dustpelt meowed in agreement. "I won't stand back either", called Cloudtail. Cat after cat made its position clear and Tigerheart finally gave up. He growled at all of them and spat: "Then you can explain why you didn't come to the meeting." He was about to run off when Bramblestar called: "Wait!"

The tom turned back and the leader said: "I never said we wouldn't come, but we won't take Jayfeather with us, neither Hailstorm, both are needed here."

Tigerheart narrowed his eyes, then huffed and growled: "Oh do what you want."

The next moment he was gone. Bramblestar shook his head, then called: "Brackenfur, you're in charge until we come back."

The tom nodded and Bramblestar looked at his four warriors. "Let's go", said the leader, then dashed out of the camp, his warriors followed suit. Bramblestar followed Tigerheart's scent-trail while they raced through ThunderClan territory. "Bramblestar", asked Cloudtail next to him. "Yes?"

"What will we do when Tigerstar decides to kill one of us for making such trouble?" The white tom's eyes were wide in fear and Bramblestar himself shuddered, then he answered: "I'll fight him to keep him from doing so, and if it costs me my remaining lives." Though Cloudtail glanced at him worriedly, he seemed contended with the answer. They ran on in silence and soon they reached the border to WindClan. After they left the trees behind them, they got forward faster and then Sandstorm shouted: "Look, there is Tigerheart!"

Everyone looked forward and then they also spotted the tom. He raced along the shore of the lake and Bramblestar growled. He tried to get them into danger by reaching Tigerstar fast. The leader sped up and closed to his sister's son. The moment they crossed the border to RiverClan, they were only a few tail-lengths behind the other tabby and with a huff Bramblestar sped up once again, finally catching up to his nephew. Tigerheart looked at them wide-eyed and Bramblestar gasped: "Have you really thought we would dare to have Tigerstar angry at us?"

With narrowed eyes the other tabby tom ran on, Bramblestar following not too far behind. They got to the fallen log and quickly crossed it to reach the island. The scents there told Bramblestar that ThunderClan was the last Clan to arrive, not that he'd expected it differently. "I'm not going to explain anything", hissed Tigerheart. You can do it by yourself, great and powerful leader." Bramblestar rolled his eyes at the younger tom and shook his head. He followed Tigerheart out onto the clearing and promptly winced. Six cats of each Clan were there, though one was missing.

"Where is Onestar", whispered Cloudtail.

Bramblestar shrugged his shoulders and padded up to the group Tigerstar glared at the six cats when they reached him and every cat crouched down in fear, except for Bramblestar.

"Why are you late? And where is your healer?"

Bramblestar did his best not to growl and calmly explained: "Jayfeather caught a rather bad illness and we needed to leave Hailstorm behind to take care of him. I rather die by your claws than risking my medicine-cat's life by taking the only tom away who can help him. And we're late…because I had a little argument with your warrior…" He glared at Tigerheart. "…because he wanted me to force a deadly ill tom out of his den."

Tigerstar seemed to calm down with this explanation, then he ordered: "Get to your branch, your cats can join the others."

Bramblestar nodded to his warriors, who padded off to join the other three clans. Tigerstar growled at the other cats and three cats emerged from the crowd. Blackstar, Mistystar and Crowfeather. Gulping the tabby tom climbed onto the tree and took his place on the branch the closest to Tigerstar. This place was given to him, so Tigerstar could have an eye on him during gatherings. He knew ThunderClan had always and would always cause him the most trouble.

"Crowstar", spoke Tigerstar now. Bramblestar winced when his assumption was proved correct. "Now tell us, how did Onestar die?"

Crowstar glanced around nervously, then admitted: "I…I don't know, no one in WindClan knows. He was ill with green-cough and fighting for his last life. The morning after the gathering he got ill, the evening of this day Kestrelflight said there wouldn't be anything he could do anymore, that we would need a wonder. We all went to sleep and…the next morning Onestar was gone."

"Gone", questioned Mistystar, then ducked under Tigerstar's glare who growled: "Don't speak until I allow it, however, she has a point. What do you mean with gone?"

Crowstar gulped and answered: "Just gone. His nest was empty and it smelled like he already left it around moon-high. The strangest thing though was that neither Whitetail, nor Breezepelt or Boulderpelt, who were guarding the camp, saw him leaving the camp. But what all three of them reported was that they had seen a quick flash of ginger shortly after the clan went to sleep."

Bramblestar almost fell off of the branch, but dug his claws into the wood to stay on it.

_Ginger_, thought the tom. _Firestar did you take Onestar to wherever you are?_

"Ginger? There are many cats with ginger fur. It…" Tigerstar broke off when Crowstar looked like he wanted to speak on. "Yes?"

"Well, it wasn't just ginger fur…it was…a fire-like ginger."

The cats on the tree froze and Blackstar whispered: "But that's…"

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and asked: "Crowstar are you playing a game with me?"

"No", answered Crowstar fast and went on: "Whitetail is here, ask her, she's one of your warriors after all."

Tigerstar still growled, but called: "Whitetail!"

The white she-cat padded up to them and Tigerstar jumped down to her. Bramblestar barely heard their conversation and strained his ears.

"…true?"

"I'm afraid yes. Crowstar isn't lying to you. The flash looked exactly like Fi-…his fur."

"You…"

"Bramblestar stop eavesdropping on him", hissed Mistyfoot in panic. Bramblestar shot her a short glare and whispered: "I saw it too." The three other leaders shot him confused glances and Bramblestar explained: "This ginger flash, quite often to be honest. Whoever it was got my clan some prey." With wide eyes the leaders stared at him and Blackstar asked: "You're trying to fool us, right?" "I would never", answered Bramblestar sharply. He glanced down to Tigerstar who had gotten into a heated discussion with his cats so Brambleclaw went on: "When there is any chance that Firestar is still alive, then I would never dare to lie about something that involves him." "No need to lung at us", hissed Crowstar.

Bramblestar winced and whispered: "My apologize…Tigerstar just took my apprentice away. During his last visit. The only cat that truly gave us hope." He sighed. "Str-Strawberrypaw was chosen", gasped Mistystar shocked. Bramblestar nodded and whispered: "I know I couldn't have done anything but…I wish I would have." The other leaders were silent now and Bramblestar gazed to the sky, to freeze.

Deep green eyes met his before they vanished in a ginger blur. Jumping up he almost fell down the tree.

"What?", asked Blackstar annoyed.

"I…I saw him. I saw him again."

"Again?", questioned Mistystar.

"Fi-Firestar, I saw his eyes. He…"

The leader broke off when he spotted ginger fur between the leaves. Following his gaze the four of them all met a pair of glowing green eyes. The next moment they vanished with a ginger flash. Bramblestar released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holing. Staring at each other the four leaders all shared the same thought. Crowstar was the one who spoke it out loud. "No word to Tigerstar."

The others nodded, then Tigerstar climbed back upwards. He took his position and growled: "Very well Crowstar, your warriors confirm your story to be true. Then, Bramblestar I'm proud of your skills as mentor." Bramblestar winced at this. "You might not know it yet", said Tigerstar to the other leaders. "But Strawberrypaw is trained by my cats now." Mistystar gasped, Crowstar almost fell from the tree and Blackstar frowned. _They are good actors_, thought Bramblestar relieved, still he felt a tingle in his stomach and asked: "Why are you telling me this?" Tigerstar laughed evilly and answered: "To see you suffer…my son." Bramblestar winced once again, this time at Tigerstar's last word.

The leader laughed and then said: "I got information that ShadowClan also lost a warrior."

Blackstar shot a burning glare at Tigerheart and Crowfrost and answered: "We indeed did. Tawnypelt died when she tried to protect Kinkfur's kits from a fox. He injured her badly and she was already dead when the kits had led the clan towards her. Her throat was slashed open." Again the ThunderClan leader almost fell from the tree. _Tawnypelt_, thought the leader with tears in his eyes. _Why, why you sister?_

Tigerstar nodded and went on: "And then I got the information that you caught a rather interesting illness Mistystar."

Mistystar growled at Icewing, one of cats from her clan which followed Tigerstar, then she answered: "I did. I don't know how long I'll survive. It's called Snail-Death. This illness will slowly kill me from the inside out. No one knows where it comes from, no one knows how you get it. It isn't contagious so it doesn't matter who I have contact with."

Bramblestar swallowed a sympathetic meow while Tigerstar could barely suppress his laughter. Then the tom called: "That was everything. I was the most interested in the circumstances of Onestar's death. Now leave before I'll have my warriors chase you away!"

Unison the leaders leaped down from the tree and called for their clan-mates. Bramblestar shared a glance with Mistystar. Both were thinking about what they'd seen earlier. "We need to talk about this", murmured the she-cat while they waited to cross the log. "When and where", asked Bramblestar hopelessly. "How about we meet at the horse place in two days after sunset? Tigerstar doesn't come there and when you tell Crowstar he might let you pass through his territory when you tell him what we figured out", offered the grey furred she-cat. Bramblestar smiled at her and nodded.

Fast they crossed the log and Bramblestar dashed forward when he reached the other side to catch up with Crowstar. He saw how the WindClan-Patrol slowly trotted back to their territory. The sun just started to set. Bramblestar caught up with them and paced his walk so he could walk side-by-side with Crowstar. He made sure none of Tigerstar's warriors listened and whispering he quickly explained what Mistystar had planned.

Crowstar's eyes became thoughtful, then he made sure no one listened and whispered back: "Could work. I'll make sure that no patrols are out around that time. I sadly really can't come with you. Though ThunderClan is greater trouble for him, Tigerstar has no warriors in your rows…"

_Except for Frosttail_, thought the leader. _But she won't think of anything unusual with me, leaving the camp and just coming back in the middle of the night._

"…however mine will watch me. But promise me to tell me what you figured out."

"I promise it with StarClan watching over me", answered Bramblestar. Crowstar nodded, then they reached WindClan-Territory and the dark-grey leader straightened up. "May StarClan light your path", called Crowstar, then he raced off, followed by his clan.

Bramblestar twitched his tail and ran off as well. The sun had already disappeared when they had crossed half of WindClan territory. The moment they crossed their own border, Bramblestar slowed down and just walked. Cloudtail caught up and asked: "Bramblestar what are you and the other leaders planning?"

"What gives you this idea", asked Bramblestar nervously.

"First", caught Greystripe up. "You've been talking with each other on the tree. You never do that, no matter if Tigerstar is on it or not. We kept the other cats busy so they wouldn't notice."

"Second", went Sandstorm on. "You almost fell down when you jumped up on the branch."

"Third", said Dustpelt now. "You and Mistystar plotted something, as did you with Crowstar while we walked. We again kept The WindClan cats busy."

"And fourth", ended Cloudtail. "You are all nervous and alerted since Tigerstar took Strawberrypaw away. Not even Sandstorm is as bad as you."

Bramblestar looked at his warriors, then sighed and answered: "I truly wish I could tell you. But first, you'll think I'm crazy. Second, You won't believe me. And third, I don't want you in so much danger." The other four tried to argue, but Bramblestar silenced them with a quiet growl. The warriors gave up on it. _For now_, thought the leader.

When they reached the camp, it was around moon-high. They heard confused, scared and nervous noises. The five cats exchanged glances and raced into the camp. Bramblestar was on top and got almost run over by the other four when he froze in shock.

"Bramblestar what with StarClan", complained Dustpelt, but fell silent as well.

Barely a cat had realised that the five had arrived, they all stared at two cats in the centre on the clearing. One lay on his flank, not moving at all. The other one crouched down, trying to avoid the burning gazes of the cats. Bramblestar took his time to find his voice, then he purred and called: "Strawberrypaw!" The ginger apprentice looked up and ran up to him. She pressed her nose against his and purred deeply. "How did you get here?" "Long story", whispered the apprentice, then she suddenly winced and whispered: "But the clan needs you more now."

"What?"

"Jay-Jayfeather, he ate death-berries to end his live", answered Lionblaze who suddenly stood next to him.

"What?", exclaimed Greystripe. With that every cat noticed the leader, deputy and three oldest warriors being back and Bramblestar slowly padded up to Jayfeathers body. The healer looked like he was sleeping, but he wasn't breathing.

"What happened?", asked the leader shocked.

Slowly the crowd around him parted and Hailstorm padded forward, his eyes dull with sadness. The, now, medicine cat answered: "I did everything Jayfeather did to help Daisy. It wouldn't work. He surely carried this illness long already. Finally he sent me away to gather herbs or something, so I didn't have to watch him dying. I didn't want to, but then Brightheart's kits came. I rushed to help her. I guess Jayfeather ate the death-berries during that time."

Bramblestar shook his head at this. _Jayfeather_, thought the leader sadly. _Why?_

Suddenly a growl was heard and then a screech. Bramblestar spun around and found Frosttail, pinning Strawberrypaw down. The apprentice struggled under the older she-cats paws, but she held her down firmly.

"Frosttail", called Bramblestar shocked, but the next moment Sandstorm had tackled her away and hissed: "Keep your paws away from my daughter."

"Tigerstar is going to kill us all with her coming back", spat Frosttail.

As much as those words hurt, Bramblestar had to agree. He slowly walked up to the apprentice and asked: "Strawberrypaw why are you here? You're putting the whole clan in danger."

She looked up at him with wide eyes and answered: "I…I didn't come by myself."

"What?", exclaimed every cat. Bramblestar shook his head and said: "Follow me onto the High-ledge and tell the whole clan your story."

He walked on and Strawberrypaw followed. She climbed upwards onto the High-ledge before Bramblestar followed and sat down behind her.

"Now tell us", demanded the leader.

Strawberrypaw looked around nervously, then answered: "I was res-resting from a long training with Ma-Mapleshade when suddenly screeching was everywhere around me. I…I don't know who shoved me behind a rock, I think it was Thistelclaw, but I'm not sure. He yelled something about stopping _him_. I was truly scared and wondered what was going on. No matter what they ordered, I peeked out from behind the rock and saw the impossible. There was a ginger tom in the middle of those warriors, fighting them all off, one by one, like it was nothing. Suddenly he disappeared and then someone pocked my back. I spun around and stared at the tom. He…I remember he had green eyes and…"

Bramblestar winced at this. Was it really possible?

"…and he asked: _Are you Strawberrypaw? _I nodded. Great StarClan, I was so scared, but he just smiled and whispered: _Your mentor is very worried about you, I'll get you home._ I was shocked at that and asked him if he didn't know what Tigerstar would do to his clan. He laughed at that and answered: _Tigerstar can't hurt a clan that doesn't exist. I'm no clan-cat…at least not anymore._ I didn't really understand what he meant, but then he just picked me up and ran off. I can't believe how fast he was. He sat me down in front of the camp entrance and said: _Go, your family is waiting in there_. He wanted to leave. I of course asked him who he was and…well, his answer was quite confusing."

"What did he say", asked Bramblestar.

When Firestar had saved his daughter than there had to be a reason that he allowed her to seem him.

"He said: _Meet Midnight at Dawn after the Mist hovered away. She'll know what the warriors in the sky want._"

Bramblestar sucked in the air.

"Midnight has a new prophecy from StarClan?", called Squirrelflight form her place in front of the nursery.

"But what does, _after the Mist hovered away_, mean", asked Sorreltail. Bramblestar called for silence.

"We'll think about all of it. Now we have to sit vigil for Jayfeather and rest. Tomorrow at Sun-High I want Hailstorm, Sandstorm, Greystripe, Dustpelt and Cloudtail to meet me in my den. We'll discuss about this then."

Everyone agreed and gathered around the former medicine cat to give tongues with him for the last time. Bramblestar knew, though his sharp tongue, every cat couldn't think of a ThunderClan without the brave healer.

_Firestar_, thought Bramblestar while he stared to the moon. _Whatever you are planning, be faster, please._


	5. Chapter 4

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>An alarming yowl echoed over the clearing and Bramblestar opened his eyes. The yowl came once more and wit shock he realised it was a sign for Tigerstar paying a surprise-visit. Immediately he was on his paws and raced down into the centre of the camp. Four days had gone by since Jayfeather's death and Strawberrypaw's return. Fearful Bramblestar glanced to the apprentice-den. It had been only a matter of time when Tigerstar would come and claim to take the young she-cat with him once more. Fast he shook his fur and glanced around the clearing. No bones lay around and no leftover fresh-kill. That was good since Tigerstar would punish him for leaving bones on the clearing and claim to take the left-over prey. Bramblestar was just able to lick over his chest-fur once, then the dark tabby tom stalked in, his eyes blazing with anger, his tail held high. He steadily stalked towards Bramblestar, who gulped and tried to not let his scare be shown through his scent.<p>

When Tigerstar stood just one tail-length away, he growled: "Who?"

Bramblestar was sure confusion was plainly written over his face while he asked: "What?"

"Who did you send to attack my warriors?", growled the other.

Taken back Bramblestar took a step back and exclaimed: "You think I would be stupid enough to do so? That would mean putting my whole clan in danger!"

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and threatened: "So you say Strawberrypaw isn't with you?"

"I never said that", answered Bramblestar calmly, hearing a shocked gasp from Sandstorm. "However I never did send one of my warriors to attack you or take her back."

"My warriors fought against a ginger cat and since I know ThunderClan would most likely risk something like that I came to you first."

"The only grown up 'ginger' cat in my clan is Squirrelflight and she is in the nursery. The only other ginger cat is Strawberrypaw and she told me that a ginger tom saved her!", growled the younger tabby.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes, then ordered: "Get her here, we're taking her with us again."

Bramblestar nodded and padded up to the apprentice den.

"Please don't", begged Sunpaw who pressed himself against his sister.

"I'm sorry", whispered Bramblestar, then gestured out of the den with his tail. He saw how his apprentice took a deep breath, then straightened up and walked out of the den and towards Tigerstar, her head held high. Unable to supress a smile, he turned his head away as if he couldn't watch her walking up to his father. Her bravery was something the clans would always remember her for. Finally he followed her and found her standing next to Tigerstar already. She flashed him a short smile as if to say: _"Don't worry, I'll be back sooner than you think." _

Tigerstar nodded harshly and turned around. He left the camp quickly, Strawberrypaw following suit. Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. Had he seen right?

"Unbelievable", whispered the leader. "He truly fears what I hope." A small smile flashed over his face, then he called: "Cloudtail, please take control over the camp, I need to go somewhere!"

With that he raced off and towards the lake. Soon he reached it and padded up to a certain spot. The place where he'd killed Hawkfrost to safe Firestar.

"If I wouldn't have killed him", wondered Bramblestar while he stared at him. "But allowed him to return to RiverClan, would that have made the Dark-Forest weaker or stronger?" He talked to himself and expected no answer, however got one.

"No one can say this young warrior, however it won't help to dwell in the past." Bramblestar spun around and his eyes widened when a certain tom stepped out of the bushes. Amber and Emerald-green eyes met and he went on: "If I would've done that, I would've lost my sanity already."

Bramblestar tried to answer, however found that his voice wouldn't budge. Shaking his head he started to scan the tom in front of him. The same fire-like ginger fur, the same warm and smart green eyes, the same scars. One long scar on his flank, a torn ear and one on this right back-leg.

Suddenly the tom chuckled and stated: "I guess my appearance is very shocking, however I thought you got behind the hints I've given you."

Bramblestar just managed to nod, since he was still unable to voice an answer.

The tom narrowed his eyes worriedly, then asked: "Am I startling you that much? Very well…"

He turned to leave and stepped back into the bushes. The moment only his tail remained visible Bramblestar finally found his voice and called: "Wait!"

The tom stopped, then turned back around and stepped out of the bushes once more. Suddenly Bramblestar realised something. He stayed in the shadows, not daring to step into the sun.

"F-Firestar is…is that really y-you", managed Bramblestar to stammer out.

A relieved smile flashed over the others features and he said: "So you did figure out a part. You…"

"How can you be here?", shouted Bramblestar and interrupted his former mentor. "And why didn't you show yourself sooner? Do you even still care for us? When you don't fight Tigerstar even if you still can, why do you hunt for us? Why did you bring Strawberrypaw back? Why did you never show yourself to me sooner? You had me worry and hope and keep you secret from everyone else. Do you know how much we all lost? Tawnypelt, Onestar, Jayfeather…All because you hid like a mouse. How can you come back now? You…"

"I didn't choose what happened to me Bramblestar", interrupted Firestar softly, gazing at him with pity. "I was forced into the life I have now. I was forced to stay away from all of you until I had control over myself. I just gave hints because I couldn't risk showing myself sooner."

Sorrow and sadness lay thick in his voice and he sunk his head.

Bramblestar swallowed tears, then he whispered: "How Firestar? How can you be here?"

The ginger tom hesitated and glanced at him warily, then whispered: "I rather not tell you Bramblestar. For your own and ThunderClans safety."

Bramblestar stared at Firestar, then he asked: "Why are you hiding in the Shadows? Also, every time I saw you, it was cloudy. I never saw you in the sun, why? I know you always enjoyed the sun on your fur."

Firestar stepped more into the shadows and answered whispering: "I once did enjoy it, however I cannot do it anymore."

"Why not?"

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"The sun Bramblestar. The sun, it hurts me when I step into it."

He sunk his head and closed his eyes. Slowly Bramblestar padded up to him and asked: "How…how can the sun hurt you?"

"I…", he trailed off, his bright eyes dulling in sadness. "I…what I became, what I am, is not supposed to be in the sun. It's a wonder I am able to go out during the day. I'm supposed to be a creature of the night Bramblestar."

The tabby stared at him once more._ Creature of the night?,_ thought the tabby. What is he talking about?

"Fi-Firestar I'm afraid I can't follow. And…I thought you lost your last life."

Sighing deeply Firestar looked over the lake and answered: "I did, Tigerstar took my last life in this battle. Actually I'm no leader anymore and shouldn't be called like this, however I've been alone all the while and had no reason to change my name."

"But how can you be here when you lost all your lives?"

Firestar was silent for a long time, he just sat there and watched the water of the lake wave because of the wind. Bramblestar was about to repeat his questions when he whispered: "Do you believe in curses?"

"What?"

Firestar directed his bright emerald gaze on him and repeated: "Do you believe in curses?"

"Uh…well…I don't know. StarClan and the Dark-Forest do exist so why shouldn't curses exist."

A slight but sad smile appeared on Firestar's features and he whispered: "Wise words my young friend. You've grown in knowledge since I last talked to you."

The leader accepted the compliment with a wave of the tail and asked: "Why did you ask that?"

"Well, you can say I've been cursed a few days before the fight and got thrown into this life of loneliness, blood and night."

"B-Blood", gulped Bramblestar.

"Yes blood", answered Firestar. "Haven't you found the blood-empty animals with the holes in their necks? I buried most of them, however forgot the vole Lionblaze's patrol found and the fox you've tripped over."

"You…you drained them from their blood? Why?"

Firestar sighed deeply and answered: "I need it to survive."

"But how…"

The former leader silenced him with a glare and said: "But to tell you all of this was not the reason that I showed myself to you."

"Then what is the reason?"

"Do you remember what I told Strawberrypaw after I sat her down in front of ThunderClans camp?"

Closing his eyes Bramblestar tried to remember what his apprentice had told them, then he said: _"Meet Midnight at Dawn after the Mist hovered away. She'll know what the warriors in the sky want."_

He looked at Firestar, who nodded and continued: "Then think, what could I've meant with Mist?"

"I don't know", growled Bramblestar frustrated. He'd been contemplating about these two sentences ever since he'd first heard them.

"Mistystar won't hold on much longer."

"What?"

Confused he looked at Firestar who said: "I check up on every clan every night. This illness will soon take her last life away. Haven't you seen how weak she was when you've met? Though I thought you would get more out of this meeting than you got."

Bramblestar rolled his eyes. They had gotten almost nothing out of their meeting. _She'll soon be gone_, thought Bramblestar sadly. _Not much longer and she will disappear, just like mist in the morning that…_ His eyes widened and he whispered: "Mistystar." Looking at Firestar he asked: "Mistystar's death? Then we have to meet Midnight?"

"She will be at the moonpool the sunset after Mistystar's death", answered Firestar and rose to his paws. "She asked me to give that prophecy to you, however since Mistystar won't hold on much longer, I had to help you."

With that he closed his eyes and set down one of his forepaws in the sun. A painful hiss came from the ginger tom, however he stepped farther into the sun. He winced, but walked up to the shore of the lake, his pelt almost bursting out in flames in the sunlight. Bramblestar's breath was caught in his throat. He'd forgotten how his pelt turned to fire when the sun shone directly onto it.

Following him he asked: "I thought you said the sun hurts you?"

"It does", answered Firestar with in pain narrowed eyes. "But…to not to forget what I once had and especially who I am, I need this. I need to feel the sun on my fur, it's warmth on my body. I just…need to remember all of it. I can't really feel hot and cold anymore. But when I'm in the sun…I finally feel warmth again, a warmth I haven't felt for long."

He closed his eyes and raised his head. Bramblestar looked away and thought_; I can't remember that his fur ever shone this bright. He has to be seen on the other side of the lake. _

"I have to go", said the ginger tom after a while.

"What?" Bramblestar was shocked. "Firestar don't…the day I saw you leaving my den I went to moonpool and Bluestar told me you never joined them, but that they lately often felt flashes of your mind, as if you try to reach them."

Firestar's eyes widened at this and he asked: "They felt it? They really felt it?" He looked at his reflection and whispered: "I never expected them too. I truly thought my tries would be fruitless but…they felt it."

A happiness completely new lit up his features and he smiled at Bramblestar.

"I have to leave Bramblestar", meowed the former leader warmly. "But do not threat, you will see me again."

With that he was gone and Bramblestar stared at the spot in the brightest sun where Firestar had smiled at him not one heartbeat ago_. _

_I believe in you Firestar_, thought the tom while he slid back into the forest, feeling the former leaders caring gaze on him.

_I believe._

When he returned into the camp this evening, a vole and two mice in his jaws, he crossed the path of a beaming Sandstorm. Confused he put his prey onto the fresh-kill pile and walked up to Squirrelflight, who watched her mother worriedly.

"Do you know what's up with her?", asked the leader.

The dark ginger she-cat shook her head and answered: "I have no idea. She came back from hunting like this. I haven't seen her this happy since moons. I asked Hailstorm to check her through but…the moment I'd gotten him she'd left the camp already again…There, that's the fifth time she leaves!"

Bramblestar followed her gaze and saw Sandstorm's pale-ginger tail disappear in the camp-entrance.

* * *

><p>Firestar sat atop a stone and though it felt like his fur was burned from his skin, he wanted to take in as much from the setting sun as he could.<p>

_Why_, thought the former leader. _Why did that had to happen to me?_

Sighing he opened his eyes when a familiar scent reached him.

Smiling he shook his head and murmured: "Maybe I would've done better in not showing myself to her. But then again…she probably wouldn't have been able to go on like that much longer."

He patiently waited for the she-cat to show up. Finally the bushes rustled and a pale-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes steppe out.

"That's the fifth time you come here today", purred Firestar.

She purred as well and climbed onto the stone to sit next to him. Firestar purred when he felt how her tongue started to groom the fur of his neck. It had been so long since he'd last felt something like that.

"I missed you", whispered the she-cat.

"I missed you too Sandstorm", whispered Firestar back and carefully licked her between the ears. "But I already told you why I had to stay away."

"And why you can't come back", sighed Sandstorm.

Firestar pressed himself closer against her and soothed: "Sandstorm, I understand it's hard but…I will come back once all of this is over…at least I will visit. I promise. And I will always watch over you, over you and our kits."

The she-cat smiled brightly at him and nuzzled him.

Firestar purred, then froze.

The warmth of the sun had disappeared from the sky and his whole body went cold.

A shiver ran down his spine and he bent his head.

"Firestar", asked Sandstorm worriedly.

He glanced at her nervously, then groaned: "Go."

"What?"

A familiar dry feeling ran through him and his eyes felt hot. They were red now, he was sure of that.

"Go…I don't want to hurt you!"

Sandstorm didn't move, so he pushed her down the stone and jumped down on the others side. He glared at her when she tried to come closer and she froze.

"F-Firestar your eyes…"

"I know", rasped the former leader out. "Sandstorm please go. I need blood and when you don't leave I'll go after the nearest flesh and that's…you."

The she-cat took a hesitant step back, then dashed forward and touched his nose with hers.

"I will not leave you now Firestar. You are my mate and you'll ever be." He stared at her wide-eyed and she smiled: "When you get used to it your red eyes aren't so bad…actually, you look admiring."

Shocked Firestar took a step back. It couldn't be that far. His scent couldn't already be affecting her.

"Sandstorm stop, you're not thinking clearly. You…"

He stepped back once more, but her scent and heartbeat prevented him from running off. Sandstorm followed suit, her eyes showing nothing but confusion.

"F-Firestar what's going on I…I can't…"

She trailed off when their noses touched and Firestar breathed in her sweet and familiar scent.

_No_, thought the ginger tom. _No…I-I can't use her as prey._

But then it happened.

He jumped at her and swiftly pinned her down, exposing her throat.

His lips parted to a snarl while two of his fangs grew longer than the rest.

He arched his back in a try to refuse, however didn't manage it.

Firestar sunk his head to sink his fangs into her throat, when he hesitated.

That would kill her but her paw… Slowly he moved and though he was torn apart through Sandstorm's fearful and pained gaze, he couldn't stop. Finally he lowered his head and then sunk his lengthened fangs into her paw. Sandstorm winced in pain, but didn't scream. The venom in his salvia numbed her immediately. Soon her sweet blood ran down his throat and he purred contended. Surprised he heard a rumbling purr from Sandstorm. He pulled back and Sandstorm smiled at him.

"That was…unbelievable", breathed the she-cat. "I've…never been so close to you Firestar."

Firestar's eyes widened at this. Being what he'd turned into for a few moons already now, he'd never known that was possible. Nervously he glanced at her still bleeding wound and instinctively licked over it. It closed almost immediately and Sandstorm sat up. She eyed him, then said: "So, that's how you look like now?"

"Only when I need…blood", answered Firestar nervously and tried to calm down. It had been long since he'd drunken from a cat the last time. Suddenly a tongue licked over his snout and he gazed at Sandstorm confused.

"What...?"

"I'm cleaning your fur", purred Sandstorm while she licked his muzzle. Suddenly she stopped and purred: "Ah, your eyes are green again. Now you look like the tom I've known so long."

Firestar smiled slightly, then gazed to the moon. It was almost moonhigh.

"You should go back to camp Sandstorm. They will get worried and I need to check up on the other clans and Strawberrypaw and the other apprentices."

She nodded, seriousness in her eyes and asked: "When will I see you again?"

"The moment I think it's the right time", answered Firestar and pressed his nose against her, then he tensed and in less than a second he leaped onto the branch of a tree. Glancing back once more, he saw Sandstorm disappearing between the bushes. He smiled. Maybe his new life wasn't that bad after all.


	6. Chapter 5

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Firestar angrily watched how Mapleshade used her claws against Strawberrypaw while they trained. It would help the young she-cats reflexes, but it wasn't the right way to teach it. Every time Strawberrypaw was almost hit, a growl rose up in his throat. This wasn't right. He shouldn't sit here on a tree and watch how Fangs and claws were used against his own daughter. But he couldn't help it. It wasn't time to fully reveal himself yet. First Mistystar had to die and he had to hear what Midnight wanted to tell ThunderClan.<p>

He was so focused on the battle, that he almost fell out of the tree when a yowl of grief reached his fine senses. It came from RiverClans camp. Firestar stood up and with one last glance at his daughter, he leaped over the trees and right through Shadow and RiverClan territory to RiverClans camp. He skidded to a halt on a branch that hung over the camp and listened to what was said.

"I'm sorry", said Mothwing. "But there really is nothing more that Willowshine and I can do."

Everywhere were grieving yowls and Firestar twitched his tail. He needed to know when Mistystar most likely would die.

"She might not survive the night."

His ears perked up. That was something he could work with. Lying down, he relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes, sending out his senses over the lake. He smirked when he heard how a WindClan patrol argued with a RiverClan patrol about a Rabbit that had crossed the border and smiled when Pinepaw fell into the lake and Lionblaze had to help him out while Dovewing scolded her apprentice for not listening to her.

After a while, the rays of the sunset reached his fur and he hissed silently when his back felt like it was on fire. Slowly he forced himself to relax again and listened to what happened in camp. Everywhere the cats were mourning for the loss of their leader. Reedheart seemed to take it the hardest.

_Not surprising though_, thought Firestar. _He, after all, is not just her deputy and with that next leader, but her son. _

Shaking his head he sighed. It wasn't fair that the clans suddenly lost so many loyal cats. It also wasn't fair that he took their chance to join StarClan, but Firestar always asked them if they wanted it. Then the rays of the sun were gone and Firestar silently snuck down to the ground and into camp. He stayed hidden in the shadows and made no sound when he moved to Mothwing's den. The medicine-cat wasn't there and luckily neither Willowshine. Stretching his senses, he found them out, to gather herbs. He sighed. That would make things easier. With the guards and the medicine-cat watching him, it had been hard to reach Onestar. Stepping out of the shadows, he heard Mistystar gasp. Looking at her, he found her staring back at him with wide eyes.

"F-Fire-Firestar", gasped the she-cat out weakly.

He smiled softly at her. "Hey", whispered the ginger tom. "How are you feeling? Is it really bad?"

She didn't seem to have heard his question, then she whispered: "Is that really you… I…can't really believe it."

"It is me", whispered Firestar back and softly groomed her fur.

"How?", breathed the she-cat.

Firestar sighed, then whispered: "I…I am not really alive anymore. I…am moving and 'living' although I'm dead."

Mistystar stared at him, then asked: "Why are you here?"

"To give you the chance…" No, not chance. This was a terrible chance. "To…offer you to become what I am. You…won't die and join StarClan, but wake up and be…well again."

"And the clan? Reedwhisker?"

"There is no danger to him", answered Firestar softly. "You will lose your last life. He can gain all nine of them. But be warned, this life is nothing I would offer you if it wasn't necessary to have brave fighters against Tigerstar. It's as much of a course than anything else."

Mistystar thought about his words, then smiled and asked: "So…I'll have to leave the clan, but can still protect them?" Firestar nodded and she said: "Alright, I agree."

Firestar nodded and licked his lips. Then he bent his head and he willed the usual shiver down his spine and the burning in his eyes to happen. Then he looked up and saw how Mistystar stared.

"F-Firestar your eyes."

He nodded and then bent down and bit his paw. His blood ran out of the wound and he held it against Mistystar's mouth.

"Drink", advised the ginger tom.

Mistystar stared at him, then slowly started drinking. Her eyes widened and she sped up. Firestar cringed at the thought of what affect the blood of one of his kind can have on someone. He remembered it clearly. Finally he pulled his paw back. A snarl came from the grey she-cat and Firestar glared back at her. She blinked and then shook her head.

"What was that feeling?"

_Something you'll have to get used to_, thought Firestar. Then he bent down and muttered: "Do you trust me?" Mistystar nodded confused and then he dug his fangs into her throat. She gasped, but that was it. He gulped her blood down greedily, until it tasted bitter and he frowned. That was his blood in her body. Pulling back he licked over the wound and it closed. Mistystar gazed up at him weakly and he whispered: "I'm sorry for that."

Then he slammed his paw against her neck, effectively breaking it in process. Mistystar fell limp without a single tone and he swiftly made it look like the grey she-cat was just sleeping, then he dashed up to the next tree and jumped onto it. Taking sped out of the leap, he dashed over the trees through RiverClan and ShadowClan Territory, to reach the ThunderClan camp.

Silently he snuck up to Bramblestar's den and gently nudged the tabby. The other blinked and yawned, then jumped up when he saw who was in front of him.

"Firestar, Great StarClan, don't scare me like that." Then he calmed down and asked: "So, why are you here? I haven't seen you for a few days."

"It's time. Mistystar died. This sunset Midnight will await you at Moonpool", explained Firestar and ran off.

Taking the same route, he was back in RiverClan-Camp in no time. Sneaking into the den, he saw that Mothwing and Willowshine were now here, though both slept. He snuck up to Mistystar and eyed her. Suddenly a shudder ran through the unmoving body and then Mistystar's eyes shot open, except, instead of blue, they were blood-red. The next second she leaped at Firestar and sunk her fangs into his neck. He struggled under her while she drunk his blood. He knew a bit was necessary, but the grey she-cat was going too far.

"M-Mist-Mistystar…stop…too much…"

The she-cat looked at him, blood dripping from her mouth, then she realised what she did and backed off. Firestar sat up immediately, the shake his head. He still felt dizzy.

"W-what…Firestar what is happening to me."

He smiled weakly and whispered: "I warned you. What you did to me were your new survival instincts. Now common, we have to leave before those instincts make you attack a RiverClan cat…or any Clan-Cat for that matter."

The she-cat stared in shock, then nodded and he sped out of the camp. He heard leaves rustling and then Mistystar caught up to him. Her eyes were wide and she looked around in awe.

He smirked a bit.

* * *

><p>Bramblestar slowly padded up to the Moonpool, followed by Squirrelflight, who had, against the fact that she would soon have her litter, joined, Sandstorm, Leafpool and Hailstorm. When they reached Moonpool, he smiled. Midnight was already there.<p>

"I expected you to come sooner", called Midnight.

Bramblestar chuckled and walked up to the she-cat. "It's also good to see you, Midnight. How are you?"

"Alright, but now come, come…" She led them to the pool and looked into it. "Stars are troubled", began the she-cat. "Those who were gone, will come back. Living and Death will fight side by side, but is the blood to strong and will friends become hunters?"

Bramblestar stared at her and asked: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Midnight shrugged and they were silent for a while, when a male voice suddenly called: "You know how to frighten a cat Midnight." Everyone spun around and gasped. Firestar lay atop a stone, his green gaze on Midnight. The he smirked sadly and continued: "And you do have a right to be this worried. Even I still can't hold back well when I smell blood."

Midnight nodded and answered: "Warning wasn't just for the cats of Thunder, but the ones that live in the night."

Firestar nodded and then he smiled softly. Bramblestar saw a flash of ginger and then he saw Sandstorm, dashing up to Firestar.

"Sandstorm stop", cried Leafpool. Seeing her dead father again must've freaked her out. But Firestar simply jumped to the ground and the two touched noses and enwind their tails. Bramblestar stared at this.

What was going on here?


	7. Chapter 6

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Firestar purred when he felt Sandstorm's warm pelt was pressed against his. He'd missed her warmth deeply. "Firestar what…how?", stuttered Bramblestar behind the ginger she-cat, then took a deep breath and stated: "I though you said you don't want to reveal yourself too much."<p>

At this the ginger tom sighed and stepped away from Sandstorm. A disappointed purr came from the she-cat, but she made no move to follow.

"True", answered the former leader and sat down. "However Midnight's words changed my plans. Seemingly I can't make any move against Tigerstar soon. I hate to wait, but I can't risk to hurt anyone but him."

"Hurt?", inquired Bramblestar.

Firestar glanced away. He didn't want to explain what being what he was, was like. "Let's just say…I have a hard time controlling myself under certain…circumstances."

Bramblestar stared at him, almost calculating, when suddenly Leafpool cried: "Alright what is going on here? Father how can you be alive?"

At this Firestar winced and muttered: "I am not alive." "What?", asked the living cats. Midnight just watched. She knew as much about him as he himself did. Who knew where he would be without the old badger's help. Looking back at them, he swallowed heavily and said out louder: "I am not alive." At this he got disbelieving glares from his daughters and Hailstorm.

"B-But when you are not alive…how can you be here?", asked Squirrelflight.

The pain in his heart was almost killing the ginger tom _(as much as someone dead can be killed, but i guess you get what i mean) _when he whispered: "I…I…" Turning his head away he softly said: "I…can't answer you." "

Of course you can", snapped Leafpool. "You can talk perfectly well and…"

"I can't!", shouted the ginger tom. His heart felt like it was ripped apart. There was so much to tell, and yet he couldn't, he couldn't out of fear of their reaction. "Just let it be", asked the ginger tom and stepped away from them. "I…I just can't tell you, no matter how much I want you to know…I can't get myself to take the risk."

"What risk", asked Bramblestar. His eyes shone with sympathy and the former leader felt stronger through this, yet he couldn't answer.

"Because he's afraid of your reaction", cut Sandstorm's voice finally in. He looked at her and she smiled back. "You haven't told me everything", whispered the she-cat and licked his nose. "And you don't need to. Whatever happened to you, to me you'll always be the tom I came to love."

Firestar smiled at her thankfully and whispered: "I love you too, I always will, it's just…"

He trailed off and Sandstorm ended: "…too dangerous. I know. And though I would usually snap at you for this, I've seen what an effort you make to not hurt anyone. That's why I accept it." She smiled at him and Firestar smiled back in relief.

"Okay Sandstorm you surely know something we don't", stated Hailstorm.

"I indeed do", answered the she-cat. "But I can't tell you either. It's Firestar's decision if he tells you or not. His decision and no one else's." The ginger tom smiled at her, then pressed his nose to her flank.

"Thank you."

Then he tensed and shot away.

* * *

><p>Bramblestar stared while he watched the scene in front of him. One heartbeat the former leader pressed his nose against his mate's flank, the next heartbeat he was gone.<p>

"Alright what with StarClan is going on here?", exclaimed Squirrelflight and turned to Midnight.

"Can't give answer on this young one. It's your father's secret, not mine."

With that she turned and walked off. "StarClan I'm getting a head-ache", groaned the ginger she-cat. Bramblestar padded up to his mate and pressed himself against her.

"You should've stayed in the nursery."

"And you", shouted Squirrelflight. "You have met father already as well, why haven't you told anyone?"

"Firestar asked me not to", answered Bramblestar strongly. "He seemed…scared…when we talked and behaved not like the tom I know he is. Something has changed him Squirrelflight, and I chose to follow his request of not telling anyone about him, because of this."

"Well, you told no one except for the other leaders", pointed Sandstorm out.

"Only because Crowstar's warriors saw a flash of his fur and the four of us caught a quick glance on him on the island", argued Bramblestar. "And what about you?"

The she-cat shrugged and explained: "I…couldn't take the pain anymore, so I tried to kill myself."

"What?", exclaimed Hailstorm.

"Yes. I jumped into the lake and wanted to drown, but Firestar dragged me out of it." She smirked. "You should've seen how he yelled at me for what I was thinking for trying that and that I should thank StarClan that he realised what I tried. I rarely saw him that angry." She glanced at her forepaw. "I visited him a few times that day and with each visit I got to know a bit more about what happened…what he needs to survive." Then she looked up and continued: "Don't even think about asking me, I will not answer."

Bramblestar nodded. He knew Sandstorm was stubborn enough to follow her promise. Turning to his cats he stated: "I'm sure you all know that you can't tell anyone of anything you've just seen."

The three cats nodded and then he twitched his tail to return to camp.

What he didn't know, red glowing eyes watched their retreating forms from behind a rock.

_-the night of the gathering-_

Bramblestar swallowed a deep sigh while he led his clan over WindClan territory to the gathering. Glancing back, he looked over the cats he'd decided to take with him. Sandstorm, Greystripe, Cloudtail, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Frosttail, Sunpaw and Honeypaw. He'd chosen the two youngest apprentices in hope that they could probably at least see their sister again. Tigerstar was very strict with the chosen apprentices and would most likely punish Strawberrypaw when the she-cat tried to talk to her sibling. Bramblestar had told them strictly that they could just see and greet their sister if she was there and nothing more. Both had nodded in understanding, however he feared in their happiness to see Strawberrypaw, they'd most likely forget this.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he jumped onto the tree that connected the island with RiverClans territory. Swiftly he climbed over it and on the other side, he waited for his clan, then led them on. The moment he stepped onto the clearing, he almost winced. RiverClan looked grief-stricken, not that he blamed them, they'd lost Mistystar just two nights ago. Nodding to his cats, he leaped to the great Oak and sat down next to Crowstar.

"Terrible what happened to Mistystar, not?", muttered the other leader.

"Uh?", asked Bramblestar.

"You haven't heard yet?", asked Blackstar. "She disappeared, just like Onestar."

At this Bramblestar went wide-eyed. By now, he was absolutely sure that it was Firestar who'd taken Onestar with him, but why would the ginger tom take Mistystar. Was he trying to gather leaders? Shaking his head he tried to get rid of this painful thoughts of his former mentor, to just have them directing on another painful subject when he saw the she-cat that cowered next to Mapleshade.

Strawberrypaw looked bad. Her green eyes were misty in exhaustion and a bad scar went from her left shoulder, over her back, to the right back-leg. Nearby, together with Greystripe and Sandstorm, who'd turned her head away from the torturing sight, sat her siblings. Both glanced at their sister longingly. They so badly wanted to talk to her, but Bramblestar's words and Greystripe kept them where they were.

Every now and then Strawberrypaw would glance at her siblings as well, the same longing in her eyes. However she did it less and less since every time Mapleshade realised her doings, the she-cat would yell at the apprentice, causing Strawberrypaw to crouch down even lower. Bramblestar's heart was hit by a painful pang every time this happened, yet Strawberrypaw still flashed him a short smile, to be growled at again.

"She has a strong will", muttered Reedstar.

Bramblestar looked at the new RiverClan leader and asked: "Strawberrypaw?"

He nodded and stated: "Look at her. I never saw any of his apprentices that still had so much light and hope with them after more than a moon."

Bramblestar looked back at his apprentice and realised Reedstar was right. Though her eyes were dark and misty, they still held the powerful gleam of life Bramblestar knew her father had had as well. He almost winced. Had had was just too true. Something had changed her father, to become almost as cold-hearted as Tigerstar, not to mention that the, to anyone unbreakable, former leader of ThunderClan, was broken by something.

_Most likely by what he is now_, thought the tabby, then Tigerstar's yowl echoed over the clearing. Immediately the four leaders climbed up the tree to their respective branches while the clearing fell silent. Tigerstar looked at everyone, then said: "Very well, the night doesn't last forever. I want the reports. Bramblestar?" The tabby looked at his father and tried to find some respect. He dug in his memories and pulled up the respect he'd always held for Firestar, the respect he still held.

"Everything is, more the less, alright in ThunderClan. Except for one thing. Jayfeather died." The whole clearing gasped and even Tigerstar seemed surprised.

"Explain", ordered the older tabby.

Bramblestar hid a sigh and answered: "It happened while I, my deputy and my three oldest warriors were out and Hailstorm had to take care of a kitting queen. Jayfeather had caught an illness that we barely managed to heal Daisy from. Jay-Jayfeather…he ate death-berries to end his suffering."

At this everyone gasped once more while Tigerstar looked at his son thoughtfully. Bramblestar locked eyes with him. His story was true and he hoped that Tigerstar would believe him. Finally the tabby nodded and stated: "I'm sure everyone will grieve with ThunderClan for your medicine cat." At this the younger tabby exhaled in relief. Tigerstar turned to look at Reedstar and ordered: "Reedstar, your report?"

The black tom's voice broke away again and again while he described Mistystar's illness and her last night, however when he came to her disappearance, he hesitated shortly, then simply said: "RiverClan is still grieving."

"Why hasn't he told anyone about her disappearance", muttered Crowstar.

Bramblestar looked at him, then glanced at Tigerstar, and muttered back: "He was here when you told about what happened to Onestar. He probably don't want to see Tigerstar like that again." Crowstar nodded slowly, then Tigerstar turned to him. The other two leaders gave their reports, then the gathering was over and Tigerstar leaped down. Though Bramblestar had the urge to immediately follow him, he waited patiently. Tigerstar and all of his cats had to leave before the clans were allowed to. The moment his last cats were gone, Bramblestar leaped down, called for his clan-mates and ran off.

He wouldn't stay any minute longer on this, for him now, cursed island.


	8. Chapter 7

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Bramblestar shook his head while stared at Crowstar.<p>

"You can't expect me to put ThunderClan into so much danger. As much as I want to help you, what would Tigerstar do when he sees so many Squirrels and Mice on your fresh-kill pile? I'm sorry Crowstar, but I can't help you there."

Crowstar sighed and answered: "I feared so, but I had to try. WindClan is starving."

Bramblestar felt a pang in his heart while he looked at the tom he'd done the journey with. Then he offered: "Why don't you try to expand your territory on the backside. No one lives there and maybe you manage to catch there enough."

Shaking his head the other leader answered: "I thought of this too, but I can't risk it. Most of my warriors are too weakened already to really fight and we don't know what lies behind our border."

Bramblestar knew the other leader wouldn't give away that much about his clan when it wasn't an urgent matter. Growling at himself, he offered: "…bring the warriors you need for this act to our border. I can leave a bit of prey there. But they have to eat it there." Crowstar's ears perked up and he looked at Bramblestar thankful.

"Oh thank you Bramblestar", exclaimed Crowstar happily.

The tabby just nodded and said: "Tomorrow at sun high."

With that he turned away from the border and the lake and made his way back to ThunderClan camp. On his way he hunted a bit and caught two Squirrels. It wasn't much, but enough to give two queens or elders prey. Shaking his head he thought; _Why didn't I tell Crowstar the truth about why I can't help him. Leaf bare is coming and we don't have much prey anymore either._

He shook his head once again, then heard a strange rustling sound behind him. Turning around, he dropped the prey in shock.

Mapleshade stood in front of him, however what shocked him more was the she-cat next to her. Strawberrypaw looked good and bad at the same time. She seemed fit and he saw tight muscles under her torn body. But she was scarred and her eyes were far duller than at the gathering. Finally he managed to respectfully dip his head to Mapleshade and the she-cat stated: "Tigerstar wants to test her."

Bramblestar's head fell to the side, indicating she might explain what kind of test she meant.

"He wants you to fight her."

"What?", exclaimed the leader and took a step back.

Mapleshade grinned and answered: "And you have to use claws and fangs, or she dies."

She gestured to Strawberrypaw, who crouched down in fear. Bramblestar was frozen in place. He couldn't fight his apprentice. Not when she was in such a state. Suddenly Mapleshade hissed something to her and Strawberrypaw's gaze hardened. She unsheathed her claws and took a fighting stand. Bramblestar was still shocked, but followed her example. Then Strawberrypaw shot forward and Bramblestar barely managed to dodge. He spun around and hit the apprentice away with his paws. Though she was faster than him, in raw strength, she couldn't overpower the ThunderClan leader. Again Strawberrypaw leaped forward, aiming for his nose. He allowed himself to fall down and the she-cat landed on his back. Bramblestar spun around and suddenly the ginger she-cat's claws hit his shoulder. He yowled in pain when she slashed it open and backed off, limping. Again Strawberrypaw leaped forward, but this time Bramblestar used an old trick Firestar taught him. He allowed himself to fall back and Strawberrypaw landed between his forepaws. Before she could move, he used them to scratch her back. She wailed in pain, though Bramblestar gave his best to not hit her scars and hurt her too bad.

Suddenly someone else leaped on him and with a thud he fell onto his flank. He saw Mapleshade backing off and then Strawberrypaw stood over him. Her gaze was now just sad and tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"I never wanted to fight", mouthed the apprentice.

Bramblestar nodded slightly, showing her he understood.

Suddenly Mapleshade asked: "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill him."

"WHAT?", exclaimed both ThunderClan cats unison.

"He has more than one life. Kill him, go!"

Strawberrypaw was in shock and finally Bramblestar whispered: "Do it. She's right. I have a few lives left, you have only one."

"B-But…", tried Strawberrypaw to argue.

Bramblestar shook his head and whispered: "It's alright. I won't think bad of you because you do it."

Strawberrypaw had tears running down her face, then she bared her fangs and dug them into his throat. A choked cough escaped the leader, then everything started to fade to black. "I'm so sorry."

That was the last he heard. Everything was black for a while, then he felt cool air against his pelt and opened his eyes to find himself at Moonpool. Bluestar awaited him and simply stated: "You did the right thing. Strawberrypaw is scared, but not corrupted yet. And with Mapleshade having her taking a live of the tom that replaced her father, brought her farther away from Tigerstar's reach."

Bramblestar pushed himself up and whispered: "It was so terrible. I had to hurt her a-and…"

He trailed off and tears started to escape his eyes. Suddenly warm fur rubbed against his flank and he looked up to find Goldenflower smiling down at him.

"You can do it my son", whispered the golden queen. "Firestar couldn't have led ThunderClan better than you do now."

At the mention of his former mentor, he couldn't help but frown nervously. Bluestar and Goldenflower saw it and looked at him questioningly. He silently stated: "Firestar…I…I met him a few times and talked to him."

Bluestar's eyes were wide at the news, then she whispered: "W-Why is he still down there?"

Bramblestar shrugged and answered: "He says it's because of some curse that changed him. That he's not really alive, but that he still moves around like he would be." Then something came to mind. "Did Onestar and Mistystar ever join you?"

Bluestar shook her head immediately and whispered: "And Jayfeather and Tawnypelt didn't either."

"What?", exclaimed Bramblestar.

Bluestar nodded and he muttered: "But…why would Firestar gather so many cats."

"What do you mean with that?", asked Goldenflower.

"Well, Crowstar said that his warriors saw a fire-ginger flash the night Onestar disappeared. And Mistystar is gone too."

At this Bluestar shivered and whispered: "F-Firestar…he isn't the tom he once was anymore, not?"

Bramblestar shook his head and told them everything her knew, also the mood-switches he sometimes had. That he seemed broken and scared of himself. And that he tried to find a way to get rid of Tigerstar. The StarClan cats listened silently, then Bluestar said: "I shall inform Thunder and the other ancient leaders about this. You Bramblestar, have to continue your life."

The tabby nodded and the next second he breathed in the scent of blood and leaves and felt how warm sunlight hit his back. He opened his eyes and groaned while he sat up. He sat there for a while, then the strength of his next life rushed through him and he managed to stand up.

Picking up the squirrels he'd left near a bush, he continued his way back to camp. The leader didn't even want to know how he looked like, but it would surely shock the clan. At the moment he just wanted into his den and rest. Sighing he made his way through the thorn-tunnel and limped into camp. Strawberrypaw's hit on his shoulder hurt pretty bad.

"Bramblestar", exclaimed Squirrelflight in shock and raced up to him. He dropped the prey and weakly leaned against her, though he still tried to walk by himself. Squirrelflight couldn't take his whole weight. Hailstorm raced up to them with herbs and cobwebs and Bramblestar sunk on his flank so the healer could take care of his wounds.

"What happened", asked Sandstorm worriedly.

Bramblestar frowned at what he had to tell her, then whispered: "Mapleshade…he forced her to attack me and take one of my lives."

"Who?", asked Cloudtail.

Bramblestar closed his eyes, then whispered: "Strawberrypaw." The whole clan fell silent in shock, so he continued: "Mapleshade caught me up when I returned from hunting. She'd Strawberrypaw with her. She-she said I should fight with her or she would kill her. I…don't know what she threatened Strawberrypaw with…but I couldn't let her kill her so I fought. In the end, Mapleshade rammed into me, so Strawberrypaw could pin me down. That…was when she ordered her to take one of my lives."

The clan gasped and then Berrynose yowled: "And she did it?"

"After I…assured her it was alright. She had no other chance to get both of us out of this alive. Still…it's something no apprentice should have to go through."

He fell silent and closed his eyes. His strength was slowly but stead leaving him and he just wanted to sleep. Suddenly Hailstorm said: "All done, but you should stay in my den tonight. You won't make it up the cliff in your state."

Bramblestar nodded and managed to push himself up. He limped after the healer and in his den, he collapsed into a nest.

"Do you want poppy seed?" Bramblestar shook his head. He was half asleep already. He wouldn't need the black seeds to sleep. Hailstorm nodded and said: "I'm going to check up on the queens and elders, rest Bramblestar. You need it."

With that he left. For a while Bramblestar just lay there, lost in his thoughts, but then they calmed down and sleep overcame him.

* * *

><p>Firestar was furious and paced the branch of the tree he was on. How dared Mapleshade to force his daughter to do this. He'd almost leaped down and killed the Dark-Forest warrior there and then, but forced himself to be silent. Bramblestar's words to Strawberrypaw had helped him as well.<p>

Still, the she-cat was in a state of shock. Understandable. She'd just taken one of her mentor's lives. Once again anger burst through the former leader and he gazed down through the branches into Tigerstar's camp. He needed to talk to Strawberrypaw. Right now she needed comfort and he would give it to her, even if he had to kill all of Tigerstar's cats alone.

Luckily none of it was needed. He watched intensely how Strawberrypaw was pushed under a bush and then left alone. Leaping over the trees, he reached the one that was the closest to his daughter and then jumped down. He hid behind a stone and now he truly had to thank StarClan for a few of his new abilities.

He was almost impossible to scent and didn't really need to breath. When there was a free path, he raced through the cats and hid behind another stone. Soon he reached the bush and gazed under it. His heart broke in pity. Strawberrypaw just lay there, here dull eyes glassy with shock.

Silently he crawled under it and meowed softly to get her attention. She spun around with wide eyes, then relaxed when she recognized him as the tom that had brought her back to ThunderClan once.

"Are you alright?" Though he knew the answer, he just needed to ask.

"Define alright", snorted Strawberrypaw silently. Firestar sighed softly, then crawled up to her and curled around her. He couldn't spend warmth, but at least safety. She relaxed and pressed herself against his flank.

"Thank you for saving me once", whispered the she-cat.

Firestar smiled at her and whispered back: "You're welcome. I'll always watch over you Strawberrypaw, I promise. Bramblestar is alright. He woke up with a new life and Hailstorm patched him up. Please don't blame yourself."

"Who then?", asked the she-cat with a chocked sob.

The former leader nuzzled her and answered: "Tigerstar and Mapleshade." Strawberrypaw looked at him, then nodded and nuzzled his neck. He purred silently, then she asked a question he really didn't want to answer.

"Who are you?"

"I…", he trailed off, then took his courage and softly answered: "I'm your father."

Strawberrypaw stared at him. Though not so much in shock, but curiosity. He saw how she compared their pelts and eye-colour, then she stated: "M-Mother said you are dead."

"I am", muttered Firestar heavy hearted. "Tigerstar took my last life in this battle. But…instead of joining StarClan, I remained here and became…well, this."

"This as in?"

"This as in a monster."

Strawberrypaw shook her head immediately and argued: "You are no monster and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He stared at her. "Would a monster have saved me and care for me now?" At this Firestar felt how a smiled crept over his features.

Then he licked her forehead fondly and muttered: "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"You were the first one who ever gave me hope", explained Firestar while he groomed her fur. His spine tingled when he tasted the dried blood of herself and Bramblestar, but managed to hold back. Strawberrypaw smiled and scooted closer to him again.

They lay like this for a while, Firestar grooming her fur, Strawberrypaw warming his cold flank. When he was done, the sun had set already and he muttered: "I have to go now Strawberrypaw, but don't ever give up."

She nodded, then suddenly whispered: "I…knew you were different since long."

"What?"

"I…I saw what you did to mother near that rock."

Firestar froze and stared at his daughter. He'd drunken Sandstorm's blood there.

"Is…that what you need to survive?" The ginger tom nodded and Strawberrypaw asked: "Can I help you?" When his heart would still beat, it would've skipped one now.

Strawberrypaw offered him her blood. She seemed pretty sure about her wishes and the thought of blood made his mouth water. He tried to fight it down, but it was too late. The thought of blood pushed everything else away. His back arched at the heat he felt and when he looked back at his daughter, she gasped. Then she grinned and sweetly stated: "Red suits you."

She giggled. Firestar barely heard her. It had been a while since he'd last had blood. He tried his best to control his desire for it, because he would scent a lot of it in battles, but Strawberrypaw's offer unleashed the more savage part of him.

He sniffed and his stomach did and impatient flip. Fully turning to Strawberrypaw, he saw how the small ginger she-cat had lifted her paw and held it towards him. Slowly he sunk his fangs into her paw, but she did nothing more than wince a bit. Her blood tasted incredible. Just as good as Sandstorm, a bit sweeter since she was younger.

After a while, he managed to pull back and licked over the wound, then he forced himself to regain control and steadied his weakened daughter with his shoulder.

"I'm sorry", muttered Firestar and licked her ears.

"Don't be", muttered Strawberrypaw tiredly back. She smiled. "I offered it after all."

Firestar shook his head, but lay down next to her and stayed with her till she was asleep. Then he stood up and raced away.


	9. Chapter 8

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Firestar swiftly raced through ThunderClan territory. No matter how much he wanted to protect the ones dear to him, he couldn't leave the others alone for two long. He'd had moons to get used to his new life, the others hadn't that much time yet. <em>At least not the cats I changed here<em>, sighed the tom mentally.

He raced out of ThunderClan's territory and onto the grass-land behind it. There he took a sharp turn to the right and raced up to a few hills with a few trees. He sped up more when his senses caught growling.

"StarClan what now?", grumbled the ginger tom.

Suddenly there was a black flash and a voice called: "Thank StarClan you're back!"

Firestar glanced left to see a black tom with white chest and tail-tip running next to him. "What happened this time?", asked Firestar.

The other tom sighed and rolled his eyes: "Stormfur and Jayfeather got into each other's pelt again."

Firestar groaned loudly. Those two toms had done nothing but arguing ever since Jayfeather had joined them. To the tabby's defence, he had to get used to the fact that he could see now. So Jayfeather of course had scouted everything out, eager to see what he'd missed. He and Stormfur often got into each other's claws, especially while hunting. Why was still a mystery to Firestar.

"Thanks for telling me Ravenpaw."

"You're welcome", muttered the black tom.

"What's wrong?", asked Firestar.

"Well, they kinda swiped off Barley's right ear in their fight when he tried to separate them."

Once again the ginger tom groaned frustrated. Then they reached their destination and Firestar shook his head at the sight he got.

Jayfeather pinned Stormfur down, who had his fangs in the tabby's shoulders. Both toms' eyes blazed red while Brook watched worriedly and Tawnypelt took care of Barley's ear. They healed quickly, however a swipe from another of their kind bled strongly. Mistystar and Onestar stayed as far away as possible from the two toms, still not being used to the constant quarrel between Stormfur and Jayfeather.

Firestar yowled loudly to get everyone's attention and immediately Jayfeather struggled off of Stormfur and flicked his tail in embarrassment.

"What was it this time?", asked Firestar, not bothering to even get angry at them.

"Jayfeather scared away all of the prey I tried to get. Even with our reflexes they were gone too fast."

"I didn't", yowled Jayfeather. "I wasn't near you today until you caught me up and started hissing at me."

Stormfur growled at him and sharply stated: "You are the only grey tabby here."

"It wasn't me", yowled Jayfeather frustrated.

"Calm down, both of you", argued Firestar, though the mention of a grey tabby stirred something in his memories, he just couldn't place what. "Stormfur, you should know better than attacking Jayfeather for this. Jayfeather, don't always get into rage when something like this happens."

Jayfeather sighed and said: "Sorry Firestar…it's just…not easy."

Stormfur snorted at that and Firestar glared at him.

"I know the beginning isn't easy, which is why I actually trusted that the cats I had with me longer would try to help." At this he threw a glare at Stormfur, who bent his head now. "Stormfur, your with us far longer than Jayfeather, you should know better."

"I guess you're right", sighed the tom, then said: "But it was a grey tabby that scared all the prey away."

"I told you I…"

Firestar interrupted Jayfeather with a hiss and said: "I never said I didn't believe you Stormfur, but even then, first talking, then hissing and then come to me. Don't fight always." He glanced at both grey toms. "And I'm talking to both of you." With that Firestar turned away, to freeze. A familiar scent lay in the air and his fur stood straight. "Ben", breathed the ginger tom. _Of course, that idiot is a grey tabby as well, not to mention he hates me._

"Ben?", asked Brook confused.

"Isn't that the tom that followed us from the twoleg place?", asked Barley.

"Yeah. He was grey…tabby…", ended Ravenpaw, then his eyes widened. Rage burst through Firestar. As if this monster hadn't caused enough trouble yet.

"Ben", yowled the ginger tom. "Come out! I know you're here!" The next moment he heard laughter and a grey tabby appeared just a tail-length away from him. The others red eyes were from a dark crimson, while Firestar's and the eyes of his companions always became a bright blood-red. "Ben, what do you want?", asked Firestar, having it hard not to growl at the tabby.

Ben shrugged and stated: "Just thought I cause you a bit trouble. Mh, have you seen the many cats near the lake? The must taste delicious."

"Don't dare to lay a paw on any of them", yowled Mistystar from behind.

Agreeing growls came from everyone.

"Why?", asked Ben. "What are they to you."

"Something you wouldn't understand", answered Firestar coldly. "Ben, you know I don't want to, but leave or I'll rip your head off your shoulders."

The tabby laughed and smirked at him. "As if you could manage to kill me."

"Want to see it", hissed Firestar angrily, his patience leaving him. Ben nodded and crouched down, baring his fangs at the ginger tom. "You stay back", ordered Firestar to his companions, however gave Ravenpaw a tiny nod. The black tom nodded back. He would interfere the moment Ben would use dirty tricks to win.

Firestar crouched down as well and felt how a familiar feeling ran up and down his spine. He bared his fangs at Ben, who shot forward the next second. Firestar did the same and the two toms crashed against each other. Firestar got flung back through the bigger tom's weight, however spun away and managed to sink his fangs into Ben's shoulder.

The tabby threw him off and against a rock. A crack was heard and Firestar growled angrily. That was the third time this tom had broken his hind-leg. Once again the two shot forward and Firestar got on Ben's back. Ben tried to shake him of, but the ginger tom held on tight. Then he saw his chance and leaped down.

Spinning around, he dug his fangs in Ben's neck and dug his claws into the tabby's scruff. Ben yowled in pain and fear and tried to struggle away, but Firestar gathered his strength and with a disgusting sound he fell back. Ben's body collapsed while his head rolled over the ground.

Gasping heavily, Firestar collapsed. Jayfeather raced up to him immediately and tried to bring his broken leg into the right position, before it would heal in the wrong way. Firestar didn't move, though it hurt terribly. Then Jayfeather stepped back and nodded. Firestar smiled at him, then allowed his body to relax, his fangs to disappear and his eyes to turn back to green.

Ravenpaw swiftly padded forward and stated: "Barley and I will get rid of Ben's body."

Firestar nodded and caught nervous glances from Mistystar, Tawnypelt and Onestar.

"That's…the only way to kill one of us", explained the ginger tom. The three nodded and then Stormfur dropped a dead rabbit in front of him.

"It's not fresh anymore, but should do its job", stated the tom.

Firestar smiled at him thankfully, then dug his fangs into the rabbits neck. He gulped the blood down fast, enjoying how warmth spread through him and how his leg started to heal. Then Ravenpaw and Barley came back and the black loner smiled at him. Firestar smiled back.

Ravenpaw had been the first cat he'd placed this curse upon. The black tom had seen Firestar on the Thunderpath. Firestar had believed he was far enough from the barn to try out what would happen when a monster hit him, but it had turned out he wasn't. The black tom had pushed him away and taken the hit of the monster.

Firestar had dragged him back to the barn and given him his blood. While Ravenpaw was 'dead' he'd explained his situation to Barley. He'd asked if Firestar could do this to him too, since he wouldn't enjoy losing Ravenpaw. Though it had torn him apart on the inside, Firestar had agreed and did the same to Barley.

After Ravenpaw had woken up, he'd explained everything to the black tom, who'd felt embarrassed that he'd interfered with Firestar's experiment. Firestar had said it was alright and from this day on, the three toms had travelled together.

Afterwards, near the mountains, they'd met Stormfur and Brook, who'd told them that the Tribe of Rushing water had scattered after avalanche had happened. After Stormfur had asked what Firestar did so far away from ThunderClan and with two loners, he'd no other chance than to tell them.

Afterwards the two had joined them.

They'd spent much time with midnight, finding out about their powers and more, until all thought it was time to find a way to free the Clans from Tigerstar.

"Firestar?", meowed Tawnypelt.

He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"When are we finally going to do something?", asked the she-cat.

Firestar frowned and Mistystar stated: "We all are in enough control to not attack by the scent of blood. I start to think creating new of us is your excuse to not have to face Tigerstar."

Her words hit him, because they were partly true. He was afraid of facing Tigerstar. Looking at each cat around him, he took a deep breath and said: "We will face him at the next gathering." He got no answer. everyone seemed surprised that he'd, just like that, agreed to their wishes. "You're right Mistystar, I fear facing Tigerstar, but it's time to face my fears. Who's with me?"

At this the cats around him yowled in agreement and pride rushed through the ginger tom.

He might not be ThunderClan's leader anymore, however could still lead cats for his beloved clan's freedom.


	10. Chapter 9

**So, it's been a long while since i updated here, but honestly, i was soooooo out of ideas. What exactly made me write today, i don't know, but i'm not gonna complain about it. It took long enough after all. Hopefully that will work for my other stories.**

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Bramblestar frowned at the thought of another gathering. They'd lost so many warriors the past moon and the moon before. ThunderClan and WindClan were starving and around new-moon Bramblestar had to tell Crowstar about their lack of prey, since he couldn't provide help for WindClan anymore. He had to supress an amused purr at the response Crowstar had given. <em>"That has been going since you offered me that prey, hasn't it? You ThunderClan cats are too good-hearted for your own health."<em>

_Right he is_, thought the tabby while he led his patrol over the border and into WindClan territory. He wouldn't dare going through ShadowClan territory. Crossing this border meant coming close to Tigerstar's camp. Not that they would get punished for it, but Bramblestar rather kept distance to his father. Now that he thought of it, Tigerstar was ruthless enough to promise safety, just to have cats fall into a trap. It wouldn't be beyond the evil tabby's thoughts. The trip through WindClan territory was silent.

Dead silent.

Bramblestar heard nothing but the soft sounds of paws on the feathery ground, his clan-mates breathing and the splashing of water from the lake.

"Where is the WindClan patrol?", whispered Cloudtail to him.

"I don't know", muttered Bramblestar back and took a deep breath. He smelle dnothing that could indicate that the patrol was on the island already. "And it worries me. I have the feeling something is about to happen tonight."

"You too?", asked Cloudtail. "I have that feeling too and I heard Sandstorm, Greystripe and Dustpelt talk about the same."

Worry rushed through the leader and he asked: "Anyone else as well?"

"Well, Hailstorm has been jumpier today and the apprentices are unusually quiet. But other than that, no, not really."

"That Hailstorm feels it too gives me enough to worry", answered Brambleclaw to his deputy.

"But whatever happens tonight", argued Cloudtail strongly. "ThunderClan will stand closed behind you Bramblestar. Shall Tigerstar have order over all four clans! You are our leader and we follow your order, not his."

"Right!", agreed Dovewing.

Cloudtail has spoken loud enough to have the three cats behind the two of them hear him. Ivypool and Lionblaze nodded in agreement and the golden tabby continued: "As much as you will dislike it Bramblestar, we all will protect you with our lives. We failed Firestar on this. We won't fail you."

The mention of his former mentor's name made Bramblestar's fur bristle, but he blinked at the warrior gratefully, answering: "I can't get you off of this idea I guess?" The three warriors and Cloudtail shook their heads and Bramblestar purred amused. While being deputy, he'd never truly understood what kept Firestar going in seemingly hopeless situations. But now he knew. It was the complete trust of his warriors and the knowledge they would just as much die for him as he would for them.

They slowly crossed the border to RiverClan territory, but the eerie silence continued. "Okay, something is obviously wrong here", hissed Ivypool. Bramblestar only flicked his tail in agreement, his senses being occupied with trying to find the slightest sound that didn't come from his clan-mates. The feeling that something big would happen tonight intensified and a shudder ran through the tabby-tom. "Cold", teased Cloudtail. Bramblestar gave his deputy an annoyed glance, only to see Cloudtail smiling back warmly. He calmed down, reminding himself that Cloudtail just tried to lighten the mood.

They reached the log and crossed it swiftly. On the other side, the strange silence finally disappeared and Bramblestar caught the scents of RiverClan and WindClan. Composing himself, he straightened up and walked on. Coming out on the clearing, he relaxed a bit. At least here seemed everything like always. He twitched his tail to his cats and stalked up to the other leaders.

Quickly he climbed up the tree and settled down. Much to his surprise, Tigerstar wasn't there yet. He shared nervous glances with Crowstar and Reedstar. The two glanced back, nervousness in their eyes as well. "Did you realise this strange silence too?", asked Reedstar silently.

Bramblestar admired his bravery to speak, yet whispered back: "My cats and I did."

"As did we", agreed Crowstar. "Something will happen tonight."

The other two leaders nodded, then the bushes rustled and Tigerstar, followed by his cats and ShadowClan stepped out. He and Blackstar immediately raced to the tree and climbed up, while the tabby's cats and ShadowClan scattered under the cats of Thunder-, Wind- and RiverClan. The moment Tigerstar had taken his spot, the conversations stopped and the tabby nodded to Bramblestar.

Bramblestar looked at his father and reported: "As much as I hate to admit it, we are running low on prey lately. But, luckily, through the long preparations Jayfeather made before his death, Hailstorm has enough herbs to last for a while. Also, Squirrelflight kitted five sunrises ago. She…" Bramblestar's voice gave out when he found Tigerstar's eyes gleaming in excitement, but managed to continue after a few deep breaths. "She bore four kits."

"Their names?", asked Tigerstar.

At this all leaders frowned and Bramblestar stammered: "I-Is this r-r-rea-really nec-necessary?" Never before had he asked for such a clarification.

"It is, now answer", hissed Tigerstar.

Bramblestar frowned and had to fight back tears while he told Tigerstar the names of his kits. "That would be Blazekit, Flarekit, Sparkkit and-and…" Bramblestar glanced down and closed his eyes. _Please, please, please don't have him killing him_, thought the leader before he whispered: "Firekit."

A collective gasp echoed over the clearing and Tigerstar exclaimed: "WHAT?!"

"I-It was Squirrelflight's choice. She is the mother and…she wished for something to remember her father by. Can you blame her for that?", asked the younger tabby and locked eyes with his father. Tigerstar glared at Bramblestar, before regaining his composure and straightening up. "Of course not", purred the tabby silkily. "I would not dare to doubt the judgement of a mother."

Bramblestar took a step back, dread rushing through him. _I warned her_, thought the tabby with despair. _I told her what Tigerstar could do when he finds out. Oh no, no, no!_ Tigerstar suddenly glared and hissed: "Hawkfrost! Bring our congratulation to ThunderClan." Bramblestar gasped in shock and a few ThunderClan cats cried out. They all understood the hidden meaning in Tigerstar's words. Hawkfrost grinned evilly and prepared to speed off, when Bramblestar cried: "NO!"

Everyone turned to look at him. The tabby's shocked gaze stayed on his half-brother, who stared back in shock as well. No one had expected him to actually dare and speak up. "Is there a problem _son_?", asked Tigerstar.

Out of habit Bramblestar almost crouched down and shook his head, but his love for Squirrelflight was stronger and he growled: "Actually, there is." The clans gasped. Tigerstar stared at his son in utter shock. No one had expected Bramblestar to actually answer this. "There has been a problem for moons", continued the ThunderClan leader. He didn't care anymore. He would die for talking back to Tigerstar already. Now he could as well speak up. "That problem is you!"

The other three leaders gaped in utter shock at what Bramblestar dared to do, but the tabby ignored them, keeping his glare on Tigerstar. He seemed completely furious and lunged at the tabby. Bramblestar cried out when his father rammed into him and both fell to the ground. A sickening crack rung in his ears when he hit the ground and he cried out in pain. The formerly silent clearing now was filled with the scared cries of Bramblestar's clan-mates and the enraged growls of Tigerstar's followers. Tigerstar leaped at his son once again. Bramblestar rolled to the side and managed to dodge, but cried out when he put weight on his right foreleg. Pain spread through his whole body, gathering at his shoulder. _Is it broken?_, wondered the tabby. It appeared so.

Then he was pinned down. He cried out once again. The pain in his shoulder was agonizing. "I haven't even scratched you", hissed Tigerstar. Bramblestar blinked his eyes open and looked at his father, who in turn tilted his head, before grinning and putting weight on Bramblestar's injured shoulder. An agonised cry tore itself from his throat. "I knew your foreleg was not supposed to bend that way", laughed the older tabby.

Swallowing the pain, Bramblestar growled: "Do to me what you want! But leave Squirrelflight and her kits alone!"

"Or what?", asked Tigerstar.

His son had no answer, when a familiar voice suddenly cried: "Or this!"

Then Tigerstar's weight was gone and he heard how the tabby crashed against the tree.

Bramblestar struggled to his legs, to gasp in shock.

On top of the evil tom, who struggled to get up, crouched a familiar black tom with white tail-tip.

"Ravenpaw!", exclaimed the cats who knew him.

Tigerstar froze at the name of his former apprentice and looked up. Bramblestar saw how Ravenpaw grinned down at his old mentor and sneered: "Surprised to see me here?" At this the ThunderClan leader frowned. He hadn't ever heard Ravenpaw like this. It seemed…too dark for the warm-hearted loner.

"How can you pin me down", growled Tigerstar enraged. "I'm far more powerful than you!"

"Are you?", asked Ravenpaw calmly and sheathed his claws. "Then try to get up." Tigerstar glared at the black tom and did try, but Ravenpaw didn't move an inch. Everywhere on the clearing the cats watched with awe how Ravenpaw kept Tigerstar pinned with ease.

"What is this?!", cried Tigerstar out finally.

"This?", asked Ravenpaw darkly. Somehow his voice reminded Bramblestar of Firestar. "This is a curse Tigerstar. But though placed on us, it will haunt you!" Bramblestar frowned at the word 'curse'. Could it really be? Suddenly Ravenpaw was gone, slithering to a stop at the edge of the clearing. Tigerstar leaped up and was about to lunge forward, when he froze and stared with wide-eyes.

"That is impossible!"

Bramblestar, wondering what could shock Tigerstar like this, followed his gaze and gasped. On Ravenpaw's left and right side, Mistystar and Onestar kept Darkstripe, Thistleclaw, Mapleleaf and Hawkfrost pinned to the ground. "That can't be", cried Reedstar out from his post on the tree. Mistystar flashed him a short grin, before she returned her attention to Tigerstar.

"Oh it can be and it is", argued a new voice and Lionblaze gasped: "No!" Jayfeather stepped onto the clearing, followed by Tawnypelt and Barley.

"How", breathed Tigerheart in shock.

"Through a curse, just like Ravenpaw said", answered another familiar voice and Stormfur and Brook appeared as well.

Bramblestar could do nothing more than watch the happenings, when he suddenly heard a cheerful cry. His attention snapped to Strawberrypaw, who stared upwards with a smile. She truly beamed. The cats followed her gaze and Bramblestar heard gasps. On a thin branch, covered in moonlight, towered a fire-ginger tom, his green eyes ablaze and narrowed when they locked with Tigerstar's ember ones. The Dark-Forest leader backed off against the tree and yowled: "That is impossible. Even if StarClan would be behind this, you never joined them!"

This gained gasps from everyone but the leaders and healers on the clearing.

"True", answered the tom calmly. "I never joined them, neither did any of the others, though their lives would have allowed it."

"The loners not", yowled Darkstripe, to get Onestar's paw pressed onto his throat, effectively cutting him off. "Oh yes they would have", snarled the former WindClan leader. "Ravenpaw, Barley, Stormfur and Brook might not have been clan-cats by body, but by soul!"

"Yet we all accepted this", continued Jayfeather and stepped forward.

"To finally put an end to your doings", ended Tawnypelt with a hiss.

Though everyone was still shocked at seeing those cats, their attention soon returned to the tom that still stood atop the branch and gazed down onto the clearing. Suddenly his eyes focused on Strawberrypaw and he ordered: "Gather your siblings and go Strawberrypaw. You shouldn't see this fight." But the apprentice shook her head. "No way I'm leaving now!" A sigh came from the tom and he stated: "Just as stubborn as your mother. Very well." With that he leaped down and landed on the clearing, absolutely soundless. "That just means we have to hold back even more."

Slowly he stalked up to Tigerstar, who'd finally gathered himself and stalked forward as well.

"How you can be here kittypet, I don't know. But I killed you once and I killed you again."

The ginger tom laughed coldly, sending shivers down the spines of those who knew him as a warm-hearted leader, and hissed: "You can kill creatures that are alive Tigerstar. You can kill souls. But you can only destroy creatures like me. I'm dead, my soul is gone. Try and kill me, go on. It won't work." Tigerstar backed off in bewilderment and then Cloudtail exclaimed: "Firestar what are you talking about?"

Firestar glanced at him, then sunk his head. "This." With that his back arched and a horrifying hiss came from the former leader. The younger cats cried out in fear and hid behind the older ones. The only ones that seemed unaffected by Firestar's doings were the cats he came with. Suddenly the ginger tom raised his head and gave a threatening growl. Bramblestar took a step back in shock and now more cats backed off. Tigerstar's eyes widened and he staggered backwards as well. A cruel laugh came from the red-eyed tom and he sneered: "Scared now Tigerstar? I told you, you can't kill me, since I'm not alive, nor do I bear a soul. Once I would let lose, I could kill everyone here in mere heartbeats. But, to your misfortune, I'm only after you." He bared his fangs at Tigerstar, showing off that two were longer than the rest.

"Wait a minute", exclaimed Lionblaze. "The prey we found. The bloodless one. That…"

"...was me", agreed Firestar, suddenly deadly calm again. His eyes still glowed red, but he seemed like the tom they knew again. "I, at times, forgot to bury it. Too bad. Luckily the you only found two pieces of what I caught outside of the territory." He gave Bramblestar and apologetic glance. "I'm sorry about the fox you tripped over." Bramblestar simply shrugged, causing pain to flare up in his shoulder once again. Firestar gave it a pitiful glance and asked: "Jayfeather can you do something for his shoulder?"

The healer was with Bramblestar the next second, scaring him out of his fur. He checked the wound and stated: "Well, the poison could numb the pain, but except for you no one can bite and out yet." Firestar gave a deep sigh, before flicking his tail. Ravenpaw and Barely started advancing at Tigerstar, making sure he stayed where he was. He padded up to his former apprentice, who looked back nervously.

"Do you trust me?", asked Firestar.

Bramblestar smiled at that and stated: "No matter what you are right now Firestar, I would always trust my lives to you." Firestar smiled weakly, then bent forward. His head hovered by the tabby's shoulder for a few heartbeats, then fangs pierced through Bramblestar's flesh and he gasped. ThunderClan cried out, but Firestar had pulled back already and stepped away, licking blood from his fangs. Bramblestar breathed out when he almost lost feeling in his shoulder and the pain went down. "Thank you."

Firestar smiled slightly, before he gave a nod and turned his attention back to Tigerstar. "Now, why don't we continue our conversation. I'm going to kill you anyhow tonight, but I guess I should give you the chance to defend yourself", stated the ginger tom.

Tigerstar growled at Firestar and hissed: "I don't care what you are Firestar. You were and will always be a weak little kittypet."

Firestar chuckled amused and argued: "I haven't been a kittypet since the day I came into the forest and followed Lionblaze and Whitestorm to ThunderClan's old camp Tigerstar. And I am surely not one now."

"Then what are you?!", spat the tabby.

Firestar was about to answer, when a female voice croaked: "The correct term, would be Vampire." Bramblestar watched surprised how Firestar's eyes widened in shock and he spun around. Everyone followed his gaze. A pale-grey she-cat stepped out of the bushes. He fur making her seem ghostly in the moonlight. Her fangs matched Firestar's, though her eyes were from such a bright red that it almost hurt to look at her. "Greetings Firestar", laughed the she-cat. Firestar took a step away from her, but to everyone's shock, he dipped his head.

Then he looked up, hatred making his eyes glow brighter. He hissed just one word.

"Fang!"


	11. Chapter 10

**WarriorCats doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Firestar did his best not to lung at Fang. He was no match for her, that much he knew. She was far older and far more experienced than him. That and she had a certain order over him. As much as Firestar despised it, it was that way. When you created one of their kind, he shuddered to even think the word, when you created a <em>Vampire<em>, you had a certain control over those you did create. That meant, he would have to treat Fang with a small amount of respect, no matter what.

He'd never told any of his companions about this, except for Ravenpaw. The black tom didn't blame him for keeping it secret though. He knew Firestar wouldn't abuse this power.

Fang grinned at him sweetly though, reminding him of how all of this had even started.

_Flashback_

_Firestar slid through a few bushes and flicked his ears, enjoying the silence of the nightly forest. In three days the clans would battle Tigerstar and his cats and Firestar needed some time to himself for it. He shivered at the thought of having to battle Tigerstar once more. So often they'd already stopped him, in many different ways, but he kept coming back. Firestar was so in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the rustling of bushes behind him, till it was too late. _

_Something collided with him, ending him against a tree. He cried out and struggled to his legs, only to find himself alone. He stayed tense and ready for an attack for a few more heartbeats, before he took a normal stand again. Yet he stayed alert. Something was not right here, and he would find out watch. You didn't just crash against a tree like this because of nothing. Suddenly he heard it. _

_A sorrowful wail reached his ears. Firestar spun to where it came from and listened a little longer, to be sure that this was no one of his clan-mates. Slowly he moved forward, alert for another attack. Finally he reached the source of the wail and gasped. _

_In front of him, in a limp heap, lay a pale-grey she-cat, her fur making her seem like a StarClan cat in the moonlight. She breathed heavily and in short gasps. Normally Firestar would've snarled at her, but he saw no danger in her, rather someone who needed help. _

_"Hey you", called the leader, not ready to give up his authority though. The she-cat winced, then slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were from a very pale blue and glazed over. "Who are you?", asked Firestar. _

_The she-cat tilted her head, studying him. For a while he allowed it, knowing any normal cat in her state would be intimidated by his appearance. This she-cat though seemed rather interested in him all in all. Finally she locked eyes with him and croaked out: "My name is Fang. I…I'm sorry if I intruded but…" She broke off and Firestar asked: "Did something attack you?" "No, I am a traveller and I haven't fed in quite some time", answered the she-cat, coming to her legs. _

_Firestar scanned her, then offered: "I can catch you some prey, but then you have to leave." _

_Her eyes widened and she asked: "You would do that for me, why?" _

_"I rather solve my conflicts without battles when I can. You don't seem to be a danger to my clan and I have no wish to fight you", answered Firestar. _

_The she-cat seemed even more impressed at that and tried to take a step forward, only to tumble. Instinctively Firestar rushed forward and steadied her with his shoulder. He found Fang freezing up and looked at her confused. What he saw shocked him. Her eyes weren't blue anymore, but a bright red. He tried to get away, but couldn't move. Something prevented him from leaving her. The next heartbeat, Firestar found himself pinned to the ground by the she-cat, belly and throat exposed. _

_With a yowl Firestar struggled to get away, but the she-cat wouldn't budge. How she had so much strength was beyond him, but she had it. She even giggled at his attempts to get away. "Such a feisty but noble fighter", murmured the she-cat, sniffing at his neck. Firestar frowned and once again tried to push her off. It wouldn't work. "You deserve a second chance if what comes takes live from you", continued the she-cat and gave a grin. Firestar frowned when he saw her fangs. Suddenly pain hit him and he cried out, realising she'd slashed her fangs into his shoulder. He wanted to scream once more, but couldn't. The pain faded, leaving him in a daze. H_

_e felt her sucking blood from his body, felt how his strength faded, but couldn't do anything to stop it. He didn't want to. Suddenly she pulled back and grinned at him, her fangs glistening with his blood. _

_"Mh, you taste wonderful, you know that. It's been ages since I met someone like you. An experienced fighter, not foolish through youth, but not old either. Noble, pure and powerful. You're much too valuable to be wasted." Firestar had no idea what she was talking about, but it honestly made him nervous. She simply continued. "Of course, it could also be that you're too strong. That you won't be fully under my order like some others. But respect should be enough at first, shouldn't it. Oh well, let's try it." _

_With that she raised one of her paws, having Firestar jerk up. _

_Finally Fang got thrown off and stared at him in shock. Clearly she'd not expected him to still find strength to get away. Firestar spun around and raced off. Of course leading her to camp would be dangerous, but she was strong, he couldn't fight her alone. Suddenly something jumped in his path. It was Fang. He collided with her at full speed, but her body wouldn't budge and inch. _

_The force of the blow left Firestar dizzy and he fell down in a heap. He heard Fang chuckle darkly, before something was shoved between his jaws. Confused Firestar gazed up at the red-eyed she-cat, to see her grinning. Then he also saw what was in his mouth. It was her right forepaw. The ThunderClan leader was about to spit it out, when he tasted it._

_ Her blood. It tasted incredible._

_ Losing himself, he swallowed it and a purr worked its way up his throat and he gulped down more of it. Suddenly the paw was yanked out of his mouth and a hiss escaped the ThunderClan leader, before Fang pinned him down once more. _

_"Almost done", purred the she-cat and rubbed her cheek against his. In a flash Firestar's mind cleared up and he bit her. How dare she do this? He had a mate! Fang hissed when his fangs dug into her shoulder, but then laughed and yanked it free. He hadn't even managed to bite through her skin. "Mated already I see", laughed Fang. "Very well, we shall end this soon then."_

_ Once again she bit into his shoulder and again pain flared through the ginger tom. However this time he didn't even have time to scream before numbness overtook him once more. After a while, the numbness turned to a cold sensation that spread over his whole body, gripping his every cell. Firestar shivered and gasped in surprise when Fan pulled back. _

_Warmth seeped into the wound, having him grimace. It felt wrong now that his whole body was so cold. _

_"Sleep tight noble fighter", hissed Fang into his ears. "You'll need all your strength for what is about to come."_

_End of Flashback_

After that Firestar had passed out. When he'd woken up again, the sun had been starting to rise. He had clearly remembered what happened the night before, but found nothing wrong with him. He hadn't felt different and found not even a scratch where Fang had bitten him twice. In the end, he'd settled for the idea that he'd just imagined Fang and had knocked himself out with a tree.

It was embarrassing, but the best he could come up with. Although, the next few days Sandstorm had constantly dragged him to Jayfeather, claiming he was freezing up. Jayfeather had agreed with her, but hadn't been able to pinpoint anything wrong with the leader, so he was left alone about it.

"Well, well, well, you've been busy too, haven't you my dear", laughed Fang.

Firestar's attention snapped back to her. He growled at her and hissed back: "Against to you, I gave a choice!"

"Did you now? Well, I always knew you were noble. Even after what you became, this trait remained with you. Really, it's a shame you are this strong-minded. I would've loved to have you."

A loud growl rose from deep within Firestar's chest and he shouted: "You've forced something upon me I never wished to have!"

"Ah but it also gave you another chance, didn't it?" Fang gave Tigerstar, who watched as confused as anyone else, a pointed glance. Rage burst through Firestar and he dug his claws into the ground. Starting a fight now, would only bring harm to the clans.

"That may be", snarled the ginger tom. "But that does not mean I'm happy with _this_."

"Still keeping your curse theory", asked Fang with a faked yawn.

"We _would not_ **die** if we _weren't meant_ to", argued Firestar back. "What we are is not supposed to exist. No one should live forever Fang."

Fang gave him a glance, her red eyes blazing. "That is your opinion my dear noble fighter."

At this Firestar cracked a smirk and stated: "You know, though you say you're so interested in me, you never bothered to find out my name."

"I saw no need in it", stated Fang and slid into a slight crouch. Firestar tensed immediately. The crouch was slight, slight enough for no one but the Vampire's to see it. "Since I would've given you a name if I would've gained order over you."

An enraged growl echoed over the clearing at this and Firestar tensed even more when he recognized Sandstorm's voice. He glanced at the pale-ginger she-cat, who glowered at Fang, her green eyes blazing in rage. Fang laughed at this, then suddenly rocketed forward, towards Sandstorm. With a cry Firestar rushed forward as well and slithered to a stop in front of his mate, just to have Fang colliding with him, sending them both through the trees and into the lake.

In the lake, it was cold and wet and dark. Firestar had lost direction completely, having no idea were up or down was. The only thing he was glad about, was that he didn't need to breath. Yet he still started to panic after a while. Fang obviously had often battled under water, since her claws easily found his shoulders, slashing into them, drawing his blood.

With a deep growl, he blindly lunged forward and dug his fangs into her. He honestly had no idea where he'd hit, but even so, his ears picked up a muffled screech, so he figured it was painful for her. He bit harder, to get yanked off her and thrown upwards. Breaking the surface, he flew about a tail-length into the air, before he came down again.

This time though, he was ready for the water and dived in cleanly. Deciding battling in the deep water was too dangerous, Firestar swiftly swam up to the shore. The moment he was out far enough, so his belly-fur got still soaked, Fang leaped onto his back, digging her fangs into his scruff. With an enraged cry Firestar rolled over before she got the chance to behead him. Fang gasped when he flattened her under him and her grip on him loosened slightly.

Taking his chances, he jerked his back upwards. The she-cat's fangs ripped out of his scruff, tearing the flesh and ripping of some fur. It would take a while to heal and would cost him much blood, but Firestar rather took that than death. Again Fang leaped at him, blurred with speed. Firestar reacted in the last second and backed off.

The two leaped at each other for a while, with a speed even Firestar's companions would've trouble to follow. Yet the loss of blood affected him greatly. His movements slowed down, his strength shrunk a bit. He had never been a match for Fang, but this made matters worse. Growling at himself, Firestar restored to retreat and defence.

If he could hold on long enough, he could beat her.

Fang was much like all of their kind. She despised the sun. It did not harm her, but blinded her for a while. It even weakened her.

Firestar on the other hand drew strength from the burning he felt through it. It reminded him of life, of what he once had, of the strength of each of his nine lives.

He just needed to make sure the battle lasted long enough. Once again he evaded her and managed catch a glimpse at the dry shore.

Mistystar, Onestar and Tawnypelt had gathered there, watching the battle anxiously. Firestar frowned and returned his attention to Fang. As much as he disliked the control Vampires had over those they created, he couldn't deny he'd used it by himself though. Yet only once and that had always been right after the new additions had hunted for the first time. He'd strictly forbidden them to interfere in any battle he could ever start with Fang. Most of them probably didn't even remember he did that, but the order was rock-solid and buried into their sub-consciousness.

"When you just continue to dodge me, this battle will end in my favour", taunted Fang suddenly. "You're weakened already. Don't tell me your injuries aren't draining you."

Firestar ignored her and tried to occupy his tired mind with questions. One particularly kept him busy. What was with the clans? At least ThunderClan would be watching the battle by now, except if someone stopped them from it. He just hoped it were his cats, and not Tigerstar's that did just that. With a yelp he rolled to the side, getting a little deeper into the lake. The wound on his scruff had stopped bleeding, but the dry blood had gotten washed out now and ran down his shoulders in pale-red streams.

He shook himself, then rushed forward. Firestar honestly did not feel comfortable in such deep water. Fang smirked and leaped at him. Unfortunately for her, that was what Firestar had planned on. He leaped into the air and managed to run his claws over her face before he raced on, getting closer to the shore. The water now only went slightly over his paws. Fang turned at him, snarling furiously.

Blood seeped into her right eye from where he'd partly slashed her face open. Still, she sprang forward, claws stretched forward to take a hold of his shoulder, when he dodged her again. Suddenly a familiar scent hit him and his head jerked to the shore. There were the clans. Even the Dark-Forest-Cats watched their battle in shock.

He saw how Sandstorm and Greystripe tried to rushed forward to help him, when Jayfeather blocked their path. After a few such moves from different cats, the clan-cats gave up on trying to interfere with the fight. Firestar turned his head back to Fang, who was in mid-leap once more. He raced forward and allowed himself to fall down. The ginger tom slid under her and spun around, facing her once more.

Blood and water dripped from his belly and he started to wonder how much blood the two of them had already lost in this battle.

Suddenly he scented it.

The sweet yet spicy aroma of fresh blood. Out of instinct his head snapped to the source, and he gasped. Tigerstar had slashed Cloudtail's shoulder open. With an enraged cry, Brightheart, followed by Whitewing and Lionblaze had flung themselves at the dark tabby.

Yet he didn't stop grinning.

To late Firestar realised his actual intension in the attack. When he tried to react, it was too late. Fang barrelled into him, sending both of them through the water once more, before she pinned him down. It had only been a distraction. Tigerstar hadn't necessarily decided to attack Cloudtail. It could've been anyone. Cloudtail had just been the closest to him. Tigerstar had realised that Fang was as much Firestar's enemy as he was and had used this to his advantage. How Tigerstar had figured his reaction to blood, Firestar didn't know, but Tigerstar had always been observant. It couldn't have been too hard for him.

With a low growl, the ginger tom struggled under Fang, but she wouldn't budge. "Ready to truly die", asked the she-cat sweetly. "Or have you changed your mind and rather join me?"

Firestar looked at her, before a smirk spread over his face. "Neither!", hissed the ginger tom and with a mighty push, he threw her off. Fang leaped up again and was about to lunge once more, when it came.

The sun rose over the horizon, drawing hisses of pain from Firestar's followers and Firestar himself. Yet Fang's reaction was worse. She cried out in utter agony and stumbled backwards. The former ThunderClan leader had positioned them in a way that he would have the sun in his back, effectively having Fang look at it. The she-cat took another step back, and Firestar pushed himself forward. Water splashed when he leaped into the air. He hit Fang head-on and pushed both of them deep enough into the lake, to have the water reach their shoulders.

"How?!", hissed the she-cat, who writhed in the grip he held her in with his claws and fangs.

Firestar didn't budge an inch, yet growled through her fur: "While you fear the sun, I cherish it Fang. It hurts, but it gives me strength!" His growl got deeper and louder and with all of his remaining strength, he pulled back, ripping Fang's head off her shoulders. He let go of it immediately, to silently curse himself when he heard shocked shrieks from the shore. Apparently the head had landed in the group of watching cats. With a disgusted snarl, he whipped his body around, flinging Fang's head-less body directly in front of Ravenpaw. He stalked up to the black tom and stated: "You know what to do with it. Be fast, but thorough. I never want to see her again. She started this whole mess after all."

Ravenpaw nodded in understanding and gave him an encouraging smile. No one but him and Barley knew the full story of what had happened to Firestar that night he'd been attacked by Fang. Ravenpaw nodded to Barley, who picked up Fang's head, before both raced off.

Firestar shook himself and drew more energy from the burning he felt from his nose till his tail-tip. He coldly ignored the frightened gazes he got from the clan-cats and turned his burning red-eyes on Tigerstar. The tabby-tom took an uncertain step back, having Firestar grin evilly and hiss: "Oh you better be afraid. You saw what we can do to one of our own kind. Just imagine how much worse it can be for someone with a body as fragile as yours."

"Fragile?!", roared Hawkfrost and unsheathed his claws.

"Fragile", agreed Mistystar, stalking up to the blue-eyed tom. "Or can you walk away from being flattened under a tree just like that?" Everyone stared at the she-cat, who growled at Bramblestar's half-brother. Firestar knew they all lusted for a fight, but not here, especially not with Cloudtail being injured and bleeding. The ginger tom already fought against every fibre in his body. Everything in him screamed to leap at his nephew and take his blood.

The urge had been easier to ignore while fighting Fang. His instincts had registered her as a true danger, so he'd focused more on her. Yet in Tigerstar his instincts saw more of a play-thing than an actual enemy, leaving much of his mind free to thirst for the white tom's blood. He bit back a growl and checked the rows of watching clan-cats.

Finally his red eyes locked on Bramblestar's amber ones and he prayed the gentler tabby would get the meaning. Bramblestar seemed to understand, since he rose up and hissed at his cats to leave. Most protested, only to have him hissing something back Firestar couldn't hear. His eyes had locked on the wound on Cloudtail's shoulder. It had stopped bleeding, but the scent still came. With all his mental strength, the ginger tom ripped his gaze away from it and gave the same pointed look he'd given Bramblestar to the three other leaders.

Each of them seemed to get and, having seen what he'd done to Fang, was quick to follow his demands. Tigerstar's cats hissed at them to remain where they were, they threatened them, but obviously their fear of what Firestar could do was bigger. The ginger tom kept a good eye on Tigerstar, while he had swivelled his ears to the log, listening to how the clan-cats passed it. Once he heard the last cat crossing the log and leaping down on the other side, he gave Tigerstar a wicked grin.

He flicked his tail and glanced at his companions.

"Well my dear friends, play-time has come", snarled Firestar, faking the sweetness, yet not the amusement in his voice.

StarClan it felt good to finally give into his instincts.


	12. Chapter 11

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Across the log, in RiverClan territory, the four clans crouched, wondering what with StarClan was going on at the island. "This was the scariest thing I've ever seen", whispered Blackstar. "And I've been around when Brokenstar reigned ShadowClan." Brambleclaw frowned, remembering the brown tom.<p>

"But Firestar", whispered Crowstar. "I never thought…this just wasn't like him."

Reedstar nodded, when Bramblestar stated: "It isn't him! Whatever this Vampire creature Fang caused him to become really is, it changed him in many ways."

The leaders nodded, then a small voice argued: "Not that many!" The four leaders looked up and at Strawberrypaw, who had her green eyes fixed on them.

"What do you mean?", asked Crowstar.

"What I mean is, that I've seen him how he is when he isn't preparing for a fight or doing things he regrets", answered Strawberrypaw, her green eyes now locked to the ground. "And what I've seen matches completely with the stories Sandstorm always told me."

The four leaders shared more glances, then Bramblestar admitted: "You are right Strawberrypaw. In some ways, he still is the leader he once was, but in others…the only thing I know for certain is, that he is broken on the inside."

"That's because he is scared."

Many cats had listened in on the conversation, so everyone shrieked and winced when a new voice added something. They all locked up, to find Ravenpaw standing there. Barley rushed past him and crossed the log swifter than Brambleclaw had ever seen any cat crossing it, yet Ravenpaw stayed. "What do you mean, scared?", asked Greystripe.

Ravenpaw lowered his gaze, before he whispered: "Firestar…is scared of himself. Of what he is capable of doing. He isn't just leading all of us, because he's been in this the longest. Also not because he changed all of us. But because he is the most powerful of us. He…has certain powers he can use, but has barely control over. None of us has any idea how he came to gain them. It's completely knew. We encountered a few Vampires already, but none had powers like this. Firestar…is different because he is scared of them. He always tries his best to control them, but it isn't always easy for him."

Finally Ravenpaw looked up again, his yellow eyes blazing with determination. He gave the leaders a nod, then was already on the log and crossed it.

"Powers?", asked Lionblaze finally, speaking what most of the gathered clan-cats were thinking.

Bramblestar shrugged, before pain shot through him and he fell down. "Gah, I forgot about that", grunted the leader out. Hailstorm carefully helped him rolling to the side, so there wouldn't be any pressure on his injured shoulder. It was silent between the clan-cats for a long while. They all listened to the cries and screeches on the island. Which was why everyone jerked up in shock when Hawkfrost burst out of the water.

They all stared at the tom, who simply raced on, ignoring them. He didn't come far though, since a grey cat barrelled into him, sending him into a tree. Everyone gasped when they recognized Mistystar, who just got jumped at by two more Dark Forest cats. She evaded them easily and slashed the throats of both open. The attackers disappeared in black mist.

Hawkfrost leaped at her now, and dug his fangs into her scruff while he tried to make her fall. Mistystar tough, simply shook herself and shook him off. He crashed onto the ground near Mothwing, who staggered back in shock. Hawkfrost pushed himself up, gasping hard, to back off when he looked at the former RiverClan leader. The clans all backed off as well.

Mistystar's blue eyes had turned from blue to the same red they'd seen with Firestar and Fang and her fangs had grown too. She snarled at Hawkfrost and he backed off once more. "Scared now?", purred the she-cat.

The scent of Hawkfrost's fear penetrated the air, but he growled back and snarled: "As if!"

Mistystar smirked at that, then was suddenly gone. Hawkfrost was gone the next second as well, only to have both reappeared a few tail-lengths away from the clans. Mistystar pinned the former RiverClan Warrior down and started to scratch him furiously. Hawkfrost was already begging for mercy, but Mistystar ignored him and continued slashing away at him. Finally she stopped and brought her mouth to his ears.

"That was not even half of what you deserve Hawkfrost!", hissed the she-cat, loud enough to have the clans hear her. "But I can't do much more to you. Die well!"

She raised her forepaw and slashed her claws through his throat. Hawkfrost cried out in agony, before he disappeared in black mist. Everyone stared at Mistystar, who simply stared down at the ground where Hawkfrost had been just a few heartbeats ago. Finally she looked up and Bramblestar felt himself relax. Her eyes were blue again.

She looked at all of them apologetically, before rushing away.

Bramblestar more felt than saw her rushing past him and she crossed the log again to get back to the island.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw stared down at the sea beneath him. He'd flung Fang's body in there. Her head was safely buried a few hills away. Or at least that was what Barley had told him he'd do. He couldn't believe that they were so close to finally bringing peace to the clans. Finally he tore his gaze away from the sea and started his journey back to the lake.<p>

A purr came from his throat when he remembered that before he'd gotten turned, he, like the clans, had called the sea sun-drown-place. But during his travels with Firestar and Barley, they'd learned that more cats, dogs and also twolegs called it the sea.

Shaking his head, Ravenpaw snapped back to reality while he flew over the hills. It was good that Vampires had so much more speed than normal cats, otherwise he wouldn't have dared to go that far away.

"Ravenpaw!"

The black tom glanced back, to find Barley rushing up to him. His friend fell in step with him and together the two of them faced on, back to the territories.

"You think the battle started yet?", asked Barley after a while.

"I'm quite certain", answered Ravenpaw. "Firestar will want to end this soon now. Now that the clans know what happened, how much not just he, but all of us changed, he will want to get rid of them soon."

"He fears rejection", concluded Barley.

Ravenpaw snorted and stated: "We all fear that."

Barley sighed and admitted: "You're right, we all do."

The black tom gave his friend a comforting smile, then they already crossed the border to RiverClan territory. Now they got forward even faster and soon Ravenpaw heard the clan-cats' voices.

"What do you mean?", that was Crowstar.

"What I mean is, that I've seen him how he is when he isn't preparing for a fight or doing things he regrets", this came from Strawberrypaw. Were they talking about Firestar? It seemed like it to Ravenpaw. _Oh, if they would just know the whole story,_ thought the black tom with a sigh. "And what I've seen matches completely with the stories Sandstorm always told me."

The next cat who spoke was Bramblestar. "You are right Strawberrypaw. In some ways, he still is the leader he once was, but in others…the only thing I know for certain is", at this Ravenpaw and Barley finally arrived and the black tom walked up to the four leaders, "that he is broken on the inside."

"That's because he is scared", stated Ravenpaw softly. Many cats had listened in on the conversation of the leader, so everyone shrieked and winced when his voice cut in. A weak smirk appeared on Ravenpaw's face when they all locked up, to find him standing behind the leaders. Barley rushed past him and crossed the log swiftly, yet Ravenpaw stayed. He could read the scare and worry on everyone's face, as well as the confusion to what exactly was going on.

"What do you mean, scared?", asked Greystripe finally.

Ravenpaw lowered his gaze, slightly ashamed standing like this in front of his old friend, before he whispered: "Firestar…is scared of himself. Of what he is capable of doing. He isn't just leading all of us, because he's been in this the longest. Also not because he changed all of us. But because he is the most powerful of us. He…has certain powers he can use, but has barely control over. None of us has any idea how he came to gain them. It's completely knew. We encountered a few Vampires already, but none had powers like this. Firestar", Ravenpaw hesitated shortly, wondering how to word what came next, before he continued, "is different because he is scared of them. He always tries his best to control them, but it isn't always easy for him."

Finally he looked up again, his eyes scanning the cats around him. He found all of them looking confused, but simply gave the leaders a nod. He spun around and was already on the log. The black tom crossed it in less than a heartbeat and before the fighting-noises on the island drowned it out, he heard Lionblaze's voice. "Powers?", asked the golden tom.

_Powers_, answered Ravenpaw mentally, before heat rushed through him. His throat burst out in flames and Ravenpaw almost turned and went to attack the clans, but he caught himself and concentrated on the battle.

Ravenpaw leaped forward and already landed on an enemy's back. From the scent he recognized Darkstripe and also that he'd just stopped him from leaping at Jayfeather. With a strong pull, he made the tabby stumbled backwards, then already flipped him over and dug his fangs into his throat. Darkstripe died with a loud cry, before he disappeared in black mist.

Everywhere around him Dark Forest cats and Vampires battled. Black mist covered the ground from all the evil warriors that had already fallen. Ravenpaw rushed forward once more and attacked the next-best warrior he found. It was Brokenstar. The brown tom roared and leaped at him, yet Ravenpaw used his advanced speed to dodge him easily.

Suddenly a tom he didn't know leaped onto his back, yet he simply threw him off, then rolled to the side. Brokenstar landed on him but Ravenpaw slashed his stomach open, before pushing him off and breaking the neck of the second cat that had attacked him. He turned back to Brokenstar, just in time to see him falling limp and disappearing as well.

"Mistystar careful!", sounded Tawnypelt's voice from behind him. Ravenpaw spun around, to find Mistystar leaping into the water, following what looked like a tabby.

"Shouldn't we help her?", asked Brook, who dodged an attack the next second.

"Mistystar can handle herself", argued Onestar and yanked her attacker away, before finishing him off.

"Oh no you don't!"

Everyone froze and looked to Firestar, who'd been the on to give the exclamation. He raced after Tigerstar, who was running of. He leaped at the tabby, who was suddenly gone. The Vampires gasped in shock when he reappeared behind Firestar and stated: "You're not the only one with a few tricks, kitty-pet."

* * *

><p>Jayfeather crouched down when Firestar flicked his tail and glanced at all of them.<p>

"Well my dear friends, play-time has come", snarled the ginger tom, faking the sweetness, yet not the amusement in his voice. Jayfeather almost burst out in laughter at it, but kept it inside and rushed forward the next second.

He leaped at Breezepelt first, who was one of the alive Dark Forest cats that had stayed to battle. He'd sheathed his claws though and made sure his fangs didn't show. He couldn't kill him and spread blood with it. That would cost them all their concentration and result in a battle between them. Breezepelt managed to dodge, although barely and snarled at Jayfeather. "You don't really think a blind fool like you can beat me, do you?", spat Breezepelt.

Jayfeather laughed now, then answered: "Oh I can beat you. Look at me and tell me if you can see a difference!" Breezepelt stared for a second, when Jayfeather heard another cat coming at him. He ducked and rolled away, to come face to face with Tigerheart. _How come I get to fight the alive cats?,_ wondered the former medicine-cat, before he lunged forward and easily snapped the tabby's neck. He fell limp and Jayfeather spun back around, to pin Breezepelt down. He stared up at Jayfeather wide-eyed and the grey tom hissed: "I can see now!"

With that he snapped Breezepelt's neck as well.

He was slightly shocked.

He, like all ThunderClan cats, had something against killing to win, but ever since his change, that had disappeared almost completely. It frightened and excited the tom at the same time.

Then he saw Barely joining them, followed by Ravenpaw.

Suddenly something rammed into the grey tabby. Jayfeather reacted fast and dug his claws into the ground. He stood his ground and his attacker, which he recognized as Snowtuft, fell to the ground in a heap. In a heartbeat Jayfeather had him pinned and dug his fangs into the white tom's throat. He disappeared and then he heard a cry.

"Mistystar careful!"

The shout had come from Tawnypelt. He looked at her, and found her looking at the lake. Following her gaze, he found Mistystar leaping into the water, causing barely a ripple in the surface, before following what looked like a tabby.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, then managed to sense who it was. His power of entering dreams had gotten a bit stronger. He could sense cats now, when he concentrated that was. The tom she chased was Hawkfrost!

_ I hope she tortures him before she kills him_, thought Jayfeather with a growl. _He…_

His trail of thought was broken by Brook, who asked: "Shouldn't we help her?" She had to dodge an attack the next second.

"Mistystar can handle herself", argued Onestar back and yanked her attacker away, before finishing him off.

Jayfeather leaped forward now and finished off two more Dark Forest warriors, which had been about to leap at Onestar and Stormfur. Both nodded in thanks and Jayfeather nodded back, before a dark sensation crept up the grey tabby. He couldn't place it, but it felt just wrong.

Suddenly Firestar's voice rang out.

"Oh no you don't!"

Everyone froze and looked to Firestar. The ginger tom raced after Tigerstar, who was running of. Jayfeather snarled at that, before he froze. The dark sensation was back. Firestar just leaped at the dark tabby, who was suddenly gone. The Vampires gasped in shock when he reappeared behind Firestar and stated: "You're not the only one with a few tricks, kitty-pet."

Jayfeather shuddered.

Of course, as the leader of the Dark Forest, Tigerstar had to have certain powers, but this was worse than he'd expected.

Being able to move like that, would match him with _their_ speed.

* * *

><p>"Oh no you don't!", exclaimed Firestar and raced after his oldest enemy.<p>

Everyone froze and looked towards him. The ginger tom tried to catch Tigerstar, who was running of. Firestar felt a growl building in his throat, then he leaped. But the dark tabby was suddenly gone. Firestar skidded to a stop, confused to what had happened, when he scented Tigerstar behind him. His cats gasped in shock and Firestar spun around, to be proved right. Tigerstar stood there, grinning at him madly.

"You're not the only one with a few tricks, kitty-pet", snarled the Dark Forest leader, only to be gone again.

Firestar suddenly was hit on the flank. It came so surprising, that he staggered a step sideward, before he found his stand again and searched for Tigerstar. _Of course Tigerstar would have some trick,_ but Firestar wasn't ready to give up. The ginger tom got hit again, but stood his ground. The attacks were strong, but didn't manage to penetrate his skin. Finally Firestar closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

The fighting still hadn't picked up again. Everyone watched him and Tigerstar. Suddenly Tigerstar's scent hit the ginger tom and he allowed himself to fall down. Tigerstar sailed over him and landed in the lake. Immediately Firestar was on his back and the two toms trashed in the water. Tigerstar frantically tried to shake Firestar off, while the other held on tightly.

For a second, he caught a glance at the shore and hissed: "Continue!"

Onestar was the first to react and leaped at a small, mottled, brown tabby she-cat. She dodged him, only to have Jayfeather finishing her off. "That was it for Sparrowfeather", stated the grey tabby.

And with that the fights started once more.

Suddenly a strange chill ran down Firestar's spine and he gasped when coldness gathered in his stomach. The next second, he felt his back hitting dry ground and Tigerstar lying over him. Immediately he threw the tabby off, who disappeared once more, only to reappeared standing in front of him.

_How does he do that_, wondered the ginger tom.

Tigerstar snarled and rushed forward. Firestar did the same and the two tried to hit each other for a while. Yet both always dodged. The former ThunderClan leader with his speed and the Dark Forest leader with whatever ability he used. The two broke apart after a while and Firestar found that it had gotten strangely quiet on the island.

He glanced back, to find his cats finishing off the remaining members of the Dark Forest. The ground was littered with the broken bodies of the cats that had been alive, while the black mist that appeared once an already dead member 'died' started to thin out. Pride rushed through Firestar, chasing away the disgust of what they'd been forced to do had give him.

Not one of the dead bodies had a bleeding wound. They had managed to finish them off without drawing blood once.

Suddenly Jayfeather looked back at him and cried: "LOOK OUT!"

Firestar spun back to Tigerstar, to find himself pinned down by the tabby. Desperately Firestar tried to shove him off, but it wouldn't work. The black mist on the ground started to gather at Tigerstar's claws, making them grow bigger and sharper. Firestar gulped when he saw them. He somehow had the feeling those claws could very well harm him.

Tigerstar grinned at him smugly and stated: "Didn't expect that kitty-pet, now did you?"

Firestar focused back on Tigerstar's eyes, to gasp. The part where Tigerstar's eyeball had been supposed to be white, had turned pitch black, his amber iris shining out dangerously. The dark tabby started to raise a claw, before he snarled: "Somehow I'm getting a feeling we've been through this already, don't you too?"

Firestar said nothing. It was much like his first death, that was true. The next second the claws went down and many things happened at once.

Firestar heard his cats cry out in shock,

he heard Tigerstar gasp,

heat rushed through him and

he scented burning leaves and grass.

The heat increased in with a cry of agony, Firestar's whole vision went white and he gave into the burning that consumed his body, praying that his cats would manage to stop him before he managed to destroy more than at most this whole island.


	13. Chapter 12

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>On River Clan territory, the four clans waited with baited breath for any sign of how the battle turned out. It was dead silent, only occasionally broken when the cries of pain from the island became too loud.<p>

Suddenly it happened.

There was a flash of light and then one side of the island burst out in flames. Bramblestar staggered backwards, for once being able to ignore the pain that flared in his shoulder at the movement.

"With StarClan", breathed Mothwing nearby while they all watched how the flames started to consume the island. Once half the island was covered by fire, Brambleclaw saw shade-like cats racing through the flames. One after the other jumped onto the log and cleared it with two clean leaps. Surprised the leader recognized all the cats that Firestar had with him.

First came Barley, followed by Tawnypelt, Mistystar, Onestar, Brook, Stormfur and Jayfeather. Ravenpaw came over last and then he turned his head back.

"If Tigerstar can survive this", stated the black tom darkly. "Then there's nothing that can kill him."

"I truly doubt he did survive though", argued Jayfeather. He spit out the words disdainfully. "He was directly above him when it happened and the fire, once it erupted, almost did incarnate Onestar. He stood the closest."

Bramblestar heard a shocked gasp and found Crowstar's head snapping to look at Onestar. The brown tom rolled his eyes and shook his fur. "I'm fine. Stop worrying Jayfeather."

Suddenly Ravenpaw hissed loudly. Everyone looked back at him and he growled: "The flames are setting the log on fire."

"So?", asked Blackstar.

"If we don't break the connection between the island and this shore, the fire could take over all four territories", answered Stormfur, then already leaped into to water. Brook and Mistystar followed suit and they all dived under.

"Onestar, Jayfeather help me out here", called Ravenpaw and he started digging around the end of the log. Barley watched them carefully, same with Tawnypelt.

"What are you doing?!", asked Lionblaze now.

"Removing the log", answered Tawnypelt, her eyes locked on the cats that worked on the log right now.

"What? You can't! How are we supposed to get to the island?", cried a ShadowClan queen.

With a growl Tawnypelt spun around and hissed: "That should be the least of your worries. If we don't all four territories could burn down."

"Wait a second! Where is Firestar?", cried Sandstorm now and pushed her way through the cats. Tawnypelt and Barley glanced back at the island and Ivypool shouted: "You're leaving him there?!"

"He is the only one this fire can't hurt", argued Ravenpaw, who stepped forward now. "We're done", stated the black tom to his two companions. Everyone looked up, to find Onestar waiting at the log and Jayfeather leaping into the water. Lionblaze was about to leap after him, when Ravenpaw blocked his way and said: "He's fine."

"Fine, he can't swim!"

"I can!", shouted the grey tabby back and quickly swam farther out. That was when Brook resurfaced almost where the flames already covered the log. She gave Ravenpaw a pointed look and the black tom leaped into the water as well, joining her and Jayfeather.

"We're ready", called Brook now.

The cats that had remained at the shore answered in affirmative, then, to everyone's shock, Barley crawled into the hole that had been dug and then started to stand up. "Is he insane?!", exclaimed Dustpelt.

"We can withstand much", answered Onestar. The log started to shake and the clan-cats gasped when Barley started to lift it up.

"Now it's our all turn", called Tawnypelt. The cats in the water nodded and started clawing at the log. "Uh?", asked Reedstar. "Brook, Stormfur and Mistystar started tearing at the log from under water while the others dug this hole", answered Tawnypelt while she padded up to the log, followed by Onestar. "The others are weakening it from the side now. We need it to break, or we would have to risk getting into the flames." Then she pushed against the log with all her might, Onestar doing the same.

"That will never work. They are…" Blackstar trailed off and his eyes went wide with shock when the log actually started to move. Bramblestar watched in amazement, when he suddenly heard cracking noises. His head snapped to the cats in the water and he gasped. The log looked bad. Big parts of the wood were already missing. He watched in amazement how the all continued slashing away at the log, when Stormfur came up near the shore and shook his pelt.

"Stormfur?", asked Greystripe his son warily.

The grey tom smiled shyly, then rushed forward. He leaped onto the log, far enough on it to not disturb Barley, Onestar and Tawnypelt with what they were doing and ran over it. Then he skidded to a halt and called: "Someone sign Mistystar to get out from underneath the log!" To Bramblestar's amazement, it was Jayfeather who dived under, only to resurface with the former RiverClan leader by his side. They all swam back to the shore quickly and shook their fur, before joining with the pushing.

"Now Stormfur! Give it all you got!", cried Ravenpaw.

The ThunderClan leader's gaze went back to Stormfur, who took two steps back, before he leaped high into the air. He landed forcefully directly where the cats had slashed at the log and a loud crack rang through the air. The same second Ravenpaw and the others pushed with more force. A splash sounded and Stormfur's head popped out of the water. Suddenly it happened. The log broke and the part the cats had shoved disappeared in the water. They all collapsed for a second, panting for air, before they managed to straighten themselves. Then they all shared smiles.

"What makes you so happy now?", asked Reedstar confused.

"It's finally over", breathed Tawnypelt, relief colouring her voice.

"Over?", repeated Dawnpelt.

"We're done", answered Jayfeather. He lay down on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Tigerstar is gone, the Dark Forest is defeated and the clans are safe. They're right. We're done", agreed Ravenpaw, who settled down next to him.

"So, you'll come back?", asked Crowstar his former leader hopefully. Onestar glanced at him, pain clouding his eyes, and shook his head. "Why not?", choked Dawnpelt out and took a step closer to Tawnypelt. The tortoiseshell coloured she-cat glanced away, then explained: "Though none of us regrets the decision in joining Firestar in this life…he is right about one thing. What we are should not exist. We would not die if we weren't supposed to be."

"We'll never move on", continued Jayfeather. "We won't get ill, we're injured by very little, injuries heal fast there is only one way to kill us…we will live forever." He lowered his head and whispered: "When we were dying, Firestar came to us, telling us that he could give us a life and we could join him in his tries to finally defeat Tigerstar. But he also warned us what price we would have to pay for it. Always staying the same, never moving on." He raised his head again, his eyes now locking on Lionblaze and Dovewing. "I couldn't watch anyone I knew in my life grow old and die while I stay the same the whole time." He shook his head.

"But", tried Lionblaze.

"But what?", asked Mistystar.

"What Jayfeather says is true. We all accepted this life, knowing the consequences…don't make this harder for us than it already is", agreed Onestar bitterly. No one said anything, the Brook suddenly perked up and turned her head. "The fire is going out", stated the she-cat. Without another word Mistystar got up and slid into the water.

"What is she doing?", asked Mothwing.

"Getting Firestar", answered Barley. He got a few raised eyebrows and continued: "We said the fire can't harm him, not that it wouldn't affect him at all."

"Affect him?", whispered Sandstorm.

"Just a major loss of energy", soothed Onestar. "He'll be, what one could call, unconscious. Considering the fact that we don't sleep and can't get knocked out it's quite hard to explain."

"She got him." Everyone looked up at Tawnypelt's statement and found Mistystar dragging a ginger-furred body into the water. "Stormfur?", asked Jayfeather. The grey tom nodded and slid into the water, swimming forward. Once he reached Mistystar, he dived for a heartbeat, only to come up with some of Firestar's fur between his jaws. Together the two cats swam back to the shore the clans waited on and dragged Firestar out of the water. The ginger tom didn't move at all, he didn't even breath.

"Is he really…alright?", asked Sandstorm.

"Give him some time", mewed Mistystar, then gave a hiss. Everyone looked at her and she slid into the shadows. "My apologies, but sunhigh is a very uncomfortable time for most of us." Bramblestar looked around, to find that she was right. The sun stood high in the air and everyone but Jayfeather, Barley, Stormfur and Ravenpaw had backed into the Shadows.

"Why that?", asked a WindClan apprentice curiously. His mother gave a warning hiss, but Ravenpaw answered: "What we became is considered a creature of the night little one. Sunlight is…not very pleasant for us. Though against to most of our kind, we tend to not avoid it, but seek it out."

"Why?", breathed Brightheart.

"To not forget who they used to be", answered, to everyone's surprise, Sandstorm. Most raised an eyebrow at Bramblestar's warrior, who held her kits close. She smirked slightly and explained: "At least, that's what Firestar told me was his reason. He needs to feel the burning the sun causes to remember who he used to be."

"That's true for all of us", added Barley. "If we would not…it could happen that we succumb to our nature and, even if it is just in the faraway future, turn into _Fang_." He practically spat out the she-cat's name. Many cats, especially Bramblestar's hissed at the word. The leader himself did so too. She after all had been to one to turn Firestar into what he was now.

Suddenly they all heard a cough.

Bramblestar's eyes widened when Firestar's body shook with a few more coughs, then he slowly got up, trembling terribly. "Firestar?", asked Ravenpaw, his eyes dark, as if he feared something. The only reaction the ginger tom showed, was turning his head away and lowering his ears as if he was ashamed. Bramblestar raised an eyebrow at Mistystar, who shook her head at him. Ravenpaw frowned, then walked up to Firestar and pushed him gently. The ginger tom staggered to his paws and allowed his old friend to lead him behind a few bushes.

"What was that?", asked Cloudtail.

"Remember how Ravenpaw told you that Firestar is afraid of himself?", asked Barley. Bramblestar nodded. "He is the reason behind the fire that set the island ablaze."

* * *

><p>"What was that?", asked Cloudtail.<p>

"Remember how Ravenpaw told you that Firestar is afraid of himself?", asked Barley. "He is the reason behind the fire that set the island ablaze."

Firestar winced at Barley's words, but he wouldn't deny them. It was true after all.

"Firestar you need to stop blaming yourself for those things."

"I could've killed someone", hissed the ginger tom back, spinning around to face his friend.

"And you did", answered Ravenpaw calmly. "And that someone was Tigerstar. The rest of us saved ourselves in time. We destroyed the log. No one but Tigerstar got harmed."

"That's not the point", hissed Firestar back, glaring at the black tom.

"Then what is the point?" Firestar opened his mouth, then closed it. He couldn't explain it. "Firestar." Looking up, he found Ravenpaw looking at him with sympathy and the black tom stated: "I don't think you're actually scared of this power or yourself Firestar. What you are scared of, is what comes afterwards. You always were good at carrying burdens Firestar, but this one lays on you heavier than anything ever before. You are scared to break down under it. And no one can help you with this burden, since it is unique." Firestar frowned. He rarely ever talked about this ability of his. How could Ravenpaw understand it better than him. "But Firestar, do you want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"This new burden of yours is StarClan's last gift to you."

Confused the leader tilted his head. "What do you mean with that?"

"You gave up so much for the clans Firestar. Each and every life you lost for them, some not even for your clan. I know you cannot reach StarClan, yet, and that Midnight said you just disappeared for them. But I somehow know that this gift comes from them. And be it just one StarClan warrior that gave it to you. This warrior knew you would continue pursuing the end of Tigerstar's reign." By now Ravenpaw stood next to the former leader. "And I know someday you will be able to control this gift."

_A gift, could it really be a gift, not something to worsen this curse?,_ wondered Firestar silently. Concentrating he tried to reach out to StarClan once again and thought; _StarClan…is Ravenpaw right? Is this ability of mine a gift of yours? If so…how can I control it? I don't wish to harm anyone more than my presence alone already is._

* * *

><p>Most of StarClan had gathered at different viewing points in their territory when the confrontation had started. To say everyone was shocked would have been an understatement. Most members of StarClan were frozen in surprise. Around the Moonpool crouched Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Oakheart, Tallstar, Silverstream, Feathertail and Goldenflower.<p>

"Incredible", whispered Spottedleaf after a long silence.

"Firestar does have a point though", hissed Goldenflower. "Such creatures should not exist!"

"You talk about your own daughter", growled Oakheart.

"She would be better of here", hissed the golden she-cat back.

"I for one am glad that Mistystar still could help!", snarled Oakheart.

"I agree. I'm glad Stormfur was still able to help", added Silverstream, her daughter nodding in agreement.

Suddenly a ripple went through the Moonpool. The StarClan cats' attention went back to it and it showed Ravenpaw supporting Firestar. That was when the ginger tom raised his head and Bluestar let out a strangled gasp when she felt his mind opening for them.

"He's trying again", whispered Yellowfang.

_StarClan…_ Tallstar and Feathertail jerked back when Firestar's voice suddenly echoed around them. _Is Ravenpaw right? Is this ability of mine a gift of yours? If so…how can I control it? I don't wish to harm anyone more than my presence alone already is._

"Gift of ours?", asked Goldenflower sharply. "Why does Ravenpaw think that?!"

Bluestar on the other hand narrowed her eyes and stated: "It is an idea. No one but Firestar has such an ability. I mean remember…

…_Firestar lay under Tigerstar, who just went for his throat, when a bright white light erupted from him. It engulfed Tigerstar, then burst apart, setting everything around him on fire. Unclear one heard the calls for retreat Ravenpaw and Jayfeather shouted over the crackling of the flames. Quicker than any fire any cat had ever seen before it started spreading, a white light still coming from Firestar. Suddenly it faded away and the ginger tom fell limp, his eyes closing…_

…it burned down the entire island. The only thing that still stands, is even completely unharmed, is the Oak Tree the leaders reside on. This was definitely no natural fire and to leave out a tree as important to the clans as this one…" Bluestar shook her head, then narrowed her eyes and continued: "Though that also means some cat knew what would happen to Firestar and did nothing to warn anyone."

Instinctively most cats' heads turned to Spottedleaf. She looked appalled and shook her head. "I know I interfered often", exclaimed the former medicine cat. "But this time I have nothing to do with it."

Bluestar placed a calming tail on her shoulder and soothed: "It's alright Spottedleaf, but you do understand why most of us turned to you."

Spottedleaf nodded in understanding, then suddenly stepped forward and bent down to the Moonpool.

"Spottedleaf?", asked Oakheart.

"I will answer him. Firestar should know that he reached us and that, though we aren't certain, his ability could come from us."


	14. The End?

_...Instinctively most cats' heads turned to Spottedleaf. She looked appalled and shook her head. "I know I interfered often", exclaimed the former medicine cat. "But this time I have nothing to do with it."_

_Bluestar placed a calming tail on her shoulder and soothed: "It's alright Spottedleaf, but you do understand why most of us turned to you."_

_Spottedleaf nodded in understanding, then suddenly stepped forward and bent down to the Moonpool._

_"Spottedleaf?", asked Oakheart._

_"I will answer him. Firestar should know that he reached us and that, though we aren't certain, his ability could come from us."..._

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to stop the story here. It is a good, but open ending. There will be a sequel. The question is just when I'll be able to write and upload it.<strong>

**Best Wishes**

**Night of StarClan**


End file.
